


Castiel's Flock

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, F/M, Incest, Kidfic, Love, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnant, Some angst, angel!Sam, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Apocalypse having been averted, God's 'Plan B' is kicked into action. To the surprise of the Winchesters (and not really anyone else), they find they are more than human and have made the choice to become Nephiah, beings that are angels born of mankind, to bring about peace and bridge the gap between humans and angels. But what happens when there are angels that don't want to allow the two species to intermingle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins...

*Dean*

“Talk about a long night,” Dean sighed as they pulled up to the front of a small, yet fairly new motel for the night. “We drive all day and part of the evening, through four cemetaries, only to find the wrong body in the damn coffin.”

“At least we have a lead on the correct location now,” Sam told him as he got out. “Better this then huddled in the woods all night right now.”

“True,” Dean replied, watching the rain ease up to a drizzle.

But it wouldn't last long. While Sam went inside to get them a room, Dean quickly grabbed their bags and got under the cover of the awning running down the entire length of the building. He breathed a sigh of relief as the rain chose that moment to begin downpouring again. As he stood against the building, watching the rain, he heard something. At first, he thought it might be an animal and brushed it off. But as the rain got harder, he heard it again. This time it was louder and definitely not an animal. As he stepped away from the wall, it came again; a weak scream echoing through the parking lot.

Instinct had Dean leaving their bags just outside the motel office and darting out into the pouring rain, towards the scream. Around a corner on his left, he ended up heading directly into a thick stretch of forest, following the now clear cry of distress. He was grateful for the angel blade he had in his inner coat pocket as he came on what was clearly an angel, trying to pull someone from a tree. The scene puzzled him, but answers would have to wait. This person needed help.

Sliding down the small embankment, he used the forward momentum to tackle the angel head on, causing him to shout in surprise. The scuffle was violent, but within moments, Dean had stabbed the angel mortally, light pouring out of him before lying still. Quickly wiping the blade off, Dean went over to the figure now huddled on the ground against the tree they'd been in. It was a young female; 15, maybe 16. Her clothes were nearly non-existent, nothing more than rags. She was very pale and thin. Her eyes were a light green and wild, her long black hair tangled and dirty. The poor thing stared at him, trembling horribly.

“Easy,” he told her softly. “I don't want to hurt you. That man won't ever be able to hurt you again. My brother and I have a room nearby. At least let us help you get some food and clothing, find your family.”

She was extremely wary as she inched closer to him, waiting for him to try and do whatever the angel had had in store for her. No doubt it wasn't anything good. When she was close enough, he took his jacket off and put it around her. It was nearly soaked through, but it was better than nothing. The female sniffed at the lapel, her eyes widening slightly. Before he could say anything else, she latched onto him, trembling all over, her face tucked against his neck.

He hugged her gently, hating whoever had traumatized her like this. Dean carefully gathered her into his arms and headed back towards the motel. When he reached the Impala, Sam was standing under the awning just in front of the car. His eyes went wide with surprise when he noticed Dean...and what he was carrying. He wasted no time leading him to their room, only three doors down from the motel office and opening the door. Dean strode inside and straight for the bathroom, closing the door most of the way. Carefully, he set her down on the toilet before reaching over and starting up the hot water, plugging the tub once the water was warm.

“Is this warm enough?” he asked her, taking her hand and putting it under the running faucet.

She shook her head. He adjusted the temperature until she indicated it was ok. While the tub was still filling, Dean took his jacket back from the girl. When he reached out to help her out of her clothes, she whimpered softly, eyes shutting tight. That nearly had Dean pissed enough to stab the angel again.

“It's only to help get you warm and clean,” he told her quietly. “Do you want me to leave?”

She looked at him and shook her head firmly. Clearly, she was terrified to be alone. When he reached for the buttons on her shirt again, she shook a little harder, but remained still. He smiled when she started to relax as he continued to undress her.,noticing that his gaze wasn't lingering on any specific part of her body. No doubt she'd been assaulted. It made him feel sick that someone could do something like that to one so young. But he shut that thought out of his mind and focused on helping her.

Once she was naked, he picked her up again and set her in the tub carefully. She sighed contentedly as the water helped warm her up. Setting shampoo, soap and a cloth next to her, Dean sat on the toilet, to keep her company. She was quiet while she scrubbed herself until every inch of skin was a bright pink, clearly enjoying the opportunity to get clean. He stared at the wall in front of him, counting the tiles on the wall to pass the time. When she cleared her throat, he jumped a little, turning to her. She looked a little lost, like she wanted to say something...but was afraid.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her.

“Could...could you help me with my hair?” she asked him, her face flushed a light pink. Her voice was a little hoarse, but he could tell just from the tone that she was soft-spoken. It fit her, really.

“I can do that,” he told her, giving her a smile.

She returned it with one of her own. It was weak, but it was enough. He helped her get the heavy weight wet, then proceeded with getting it untangled in order to wash it.

“Just...just cut it off above the shoulder, please,” she said after several minutes with no headway being made on unravelling the knots. “The...the angel that had me...liked my hair. He wouldn't allow it to be cut.”

He simply nodded, wondering how much this poor girl had been witness to. Grabbing one of his knives from his pockets, he quickly sliced through her hair, managing to cut it fairly even, just below the hairline on the back of her neck. With that done, he took the cut tresses and placed it into a plastic bag from under the sink. Once it stops raining, he or Sam would take it outside, salt and burn it. Just a simple precaution.

“Thank you,” she sighed, easing as he carefully ran his hands through her hair, lathering it well before she sank under the water to rinse it.

Once she was done, he helped her out and handed her a large towel to dry off with. As he went to open the door, Sam was already opening it, a pair of Dean's boxers that had been shrunk in the wash and one of his older, plain T-shirts in hand.

“Thanks,” he told his brother before turning back to the girl.

His eyes went wide and he dropped the clothes at his feet. She had wings. Honest to God, feathered wings the color of the sky at sunrise; peaches, pinks and light blues along the bottoms of her wings, gradually deepening into dark purples, blues, and a little black along the tops, the natural arch high. She started trembling again, looking frightened as she stepped back, about to crawl back into the bathtub. Shaking his head a bit, he managed to get himself to pick up the clothes he'd dropped and stepped closer.

“It's ok,” he told her. “Again, we won't hurt you. I just...was surprised, is all.”

After several minutes, she relaxed and moved closer, her wings folding back and out of the way.

“Sorry,” she murmured as she took the offered clothes. “I...couldn't hide them any longer. It hurt.”

“We've seen more than you could ever imagine,” he assured her. “This isn't anything new to us.”

Once she was dressed and slits cut into the back of her shirt to allow her wings to be out and make her more comfortable, she took a seat on Dean's bed. Grabbing one of his pillows, she hugged it to herself. To make her feel more at ease, they sat on the other side of the room, gave her some space.

“Could you give us your name?” Dean finally asked. “I'm Dean and next to me, is my brother, Sam.”

“Amy,” she answered. “Amy Rawlins.”

“Are there any angels that would be looking for you?” Sam asked.

She shook her head, looking a little confused.

“Why would they?” Amy asked. “I was tricked into running away from a foster home by the angel that you killed tonight, Dean.”

“Then...how are you an angel?” Sam asked.

“The angel that had me...his name was Josiah,” she replied. “He had told me that I was a very special type of person. That I'm a 'Nephiah'; a human born with such a pure soul that as the human grows and develops, their soul matures into the Grace of an angel. It gives them extended life and accelerated healing. He told me that once an angel of Heaven gifts a Nephiah with a little of their Grace, then that causes the Nephiah's soul to complete its transformation to pure Grace, turning them into an angel. He...kept going on and on that I'm the first of many that will transform, by their choice and bridge the gap between humans and angels, to eventually have the two species coexist in peace and harmony.”

“What did he do to you?” Sam asked, like the lawyer he never got to be.

“Once he gave me the Grace to finish the transformation...he mated with me. He...he wanted to have children with me,” she answered, hugging the pillow tighter.

“How old are you?” Dean asked, his big brother instincts kicking in and dreading the answer.

“I just turned 15 a couple months ago,” she replied. “I didn't want to have sex with him. But he...he held me down. He...he forced me.”

She started crying then, the tears coming hard and fast. Both he and Sam got up and sat on either side of her, sandwiching her in between them. Amy soaked up the comfort they were offering. She clung to Dean, reaching behind her to pull Sam in. Sam pulled them both into his arms, sandwiching her in between them. The flapping of wings in the room had Dean on alert, ready to grab the gun at the small of his back.

“Hi, Castiel,” he said, relaxing.

Cas looked completely shocked, staring at the three of them. Amy eased back from Dean a bit and noticed Castiel standing there. She went tense in their hold. A few minutes later, she got to her feet, hesitantly moving towards Cas. He gave her his usual curious puppy head tilt as she approached him. When she was just a couple steps away from him, the older angel unfurled his very impressive, pitch black wings, shaking them out briefly, allowing them to remain slightly open. Amy's eyes went wide and her stance relaxed, letting her own wings open for him.

It was interesting to watch the pair of angels stare at each other. Amy eased even closer to him, putting her nose to the lapel of his trench coat. It was a little odd to watch her sniff him, but it helped her relax and finally put her arms around Cas and hug him. It was even weirder to watch Castiel smile and hug her back, his fingers lightly grazing the feathers at the base of her wings. Amy shivered a little, but sighed and eased into him more.

“I'm relieved to see that you're ok, Amy,” Castiel murmured to her. Hearing her yawn, Cas brought her back over to one of the beds and eased her into it. She burrowed under the covers, sighing contentedly as he tucked her in. “Sleep now. Don't worry; we'll be right here to protect you.”

“Ok,” she yawned, eventually passing out, her breathing evening out.

“What the hell was that, Cas?” Sam asked, keeping his voice down out of consideration for Amy.

“I've been searching for her for months now,” he replied, smiling a little as he sat at the small table in the kitchenette of their room. “Which is why I haven't been able to answer your prayers lately.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Is it because of her being a Nephiah?”

“Not just a Nephiah,” Castiel replied. “My first Nephiah.”

Dean tensed, frowning. “So she's just property to you?!”

Cas growled at him, his feathers puffing out on his wings and his glare very harsh. It had the pair of them backing up. After a few moments, he calmed. Once they were seated again, he cleared his throat.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “And no Dean, she's not property to me. But she very precious. Our Father...he was actually very pleased that you stopped the Apocalypse. Because that set into motion his 'Plan B', you could say.”

“Which is?” Sam asked, encouraging him to elaborate.

“To bridge the gap between angels and humans,” Castiel replied. “All over the world and throughout the history of mankind, there were people born with extremely pure and brilliant souls. And those that made the right decisions throughout their lives...their souls became so brilliant and so pure, that if an angel were to gift them with a piece of their Grace, they would have become an angel born of man, a Nephiah. Since angels had no contact with humans to accomplish that, the Nephiah have been dormant. Until now.”

“How do you know she's yours?” Dean asked. “What makes her yours, anyway?”

“When Father created this plan,” he continued, “Before He created me and a number of my other brothers and sisters, He chose to make us into Alphas; dominant angels to lead Nephiah and angels assigned to them by our Father. Becoming part of a flock....they become part of my family, as close friends...pupils to teach...lovers and mates. Amy...I've been watching her all her life, waiting for the right moment in her life to come to her with the choice to become a Nephiah...and my first mate.

I was about to approach her when she left the foster home she was living in when Josiah talked her into leaving. Once he had a hold of her, I couldn't find her, I couldn't feel her prescence. When he turned her...I wept. That was my right and privledge. Not to mention he wasn't an Alpha; he couldn't guide her through her transformation, comfort her or take her pain away. I felt every second of suffering she did while she went through that for several days. When he...he forced himself on her and took her innocence...I was beyond furious. I wanted to flay him down to his very essence in paper thin slices.”

“And you wouldn't have done the same?” Dean asked. “Taking a 15 year old girl as a mate?”

“Never,” Cas snapped. “That would be left up to her. I would've waited until she was ready for that step. She means so much to me.”

Dean felt horrible for his friend, for Amy.

“Is that why she was smelling you?” Sam asked. “She recognized you as her Alpha?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “Nephiah and angels that are meant to be part of my flock or aren't meant for any Alpha will be drawn to and comforted by the scent of an Alpha or Nephiah that has been claimed by their Alpha, whether they've went through the change or not.”

That last sentence struck home to Dean hard. Amy had clung to him like a life raft after scenting his jacket. He couldn't help but feel like the rug had been pulled out from under him.

“Cas...am I...are we...,” he started to ask, but just couldn't say it.

Cas blushed heavily and nodded. “Yes. The both of you are Nephiah, primed for the change. Dean is meant for my Flock. Sam was meant for Gabriel's. But since Gabriel is gone, he's unattached now.”

“Are we...meant to be mates to you? To Amy?” he asked.

“Only if you choose to be,” Cas told him. “Amy is intended to be my First Mate, to begin the next generation. But that is her choice who she chooses to mate with in my Flock.”

“She's not to be exclusively your mate?” Sam asked curiously.

Cas shook his head. “Love knows no bounds. Humans have put limits and boundaries on who you love and how. Angels aren't like that. We love no matter what. How we express our love with any of our Flock is up to us.”

“So it's like polyamory?” Sam asked. “You love many, no matter who or what they are.”

“Exactly,” Cas replied with a smile. “That's the best explanation.”

“I...i want to go through with the change,” Sam finally said after several minutes. “Sitting here and listening to you explain this...it feels right to me. I'm ready.”

Cas smiled at that. “I would be honored to make you a member of my Flock.” He turned to Dean. “What about you?”

“I admit, Cas,” he finally started to say. “It's a bit terrifying to realize I'm not truly, wholly human. But it makes a lot of sense now. With Sam wanting to go through with this...I will too. Once we finish this job and get back to the bunker, we'll do it.”

“Not to worry,” Castiel told him with a grin. “I took care of the spirit. And I'll be travelling with you. I don't feel comfortable leaving Amy right now, until she at least learns to defend herself and fly.”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Dean said with a nervous smile. “I'm turning in for the night. It's going to be a long drive back.”

As he headed for the empty bed, Dean jumped back when the two queen beds became a huge, clearly more comfortable bed. Amy wasn't disturbed in the slightest. Turning around, Castiel had a mischevious grin. Dean had to admit...he liked this side of Cas. The angel stripped down to just his boxers and got in behind Amy, pulling her against him. She made a soft purring sound in the back of her throat, turning over in her sleep. He wrapped one wing around her and sighed as he tucked her head under his chin, closing his eyes. Sam stripped down and laid behind Cas, clearly wanting to be close. Dean couldn't deny the urge to get close to his...Flock. Staying dressed, he eased down behind Amy. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep as well.


	2. Love and Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to post:
> 
> This is an AU where the Castiel/Crowley partnership of S6 didn't happen. Eve did happen and Crowley tried to open Purgatory. The Leviathans did get out and were stopped, but Dean and Cas didn't get trapped there. S9 and S10 didn't happen.

*Castiel*

 

As an angel, he normally didn't need to sleep. But with the amount of time he'd been on Earth, now no longer possessing a vessel, but in a body of his own, it took a lot out of him and he'd ended up falling asleep, holding Amy, Sam and Dean wrapped around the pair of them. It was refreshing to finally get what he'd longed for ever since his Father had explained to him why he and other angels, ones close to him, were so different. It had been difficult to understand at first. But as he watched humanity and eventually, the Winchesters and Amy, he realized how...hollow his existence had been. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he pulled back a bit, watching the young female stir in her sleep, starting to wake. She blinked slowly, yawning quietly as she woke up.

“Good morning, Amy,” he said quietly, kissing her forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” she answered, her arm going around his waist and hugging him. “I don't think I would have if you hadn't been here.”

He smiled wider when she pulled him even closer, only to have it wiped off his face when he felt her trembling against him.

“What's wrong, dear one?” he asked, gently carding his fingers through the feathers of her wing. “You're safe.”

“Um....,” she began, a brilliant red blush coloring her face. “I...you're...”

She blushed even brighter as her hand moved from the back of his waist to his front, gripping the erection he hadn't realized he had. His hips snapped forward on reflex from the touch, making him growl in the back of his throat. Amy seemed to shrink away from him, in spite of her hand gripping him tightly.

“I'm sorry, Amelia,” he panted, forcing his body to still. “I can't help it. Having you so close after watching over you, dreaming of the day I'd finally take you into my Flock...my family..it does things to me.” He managed to pull her hand off of him, holding her hand in both of his. “I promise you; I will be patient with you and wait for you to be ready to come to me on your own. I love you too much to force something like this on you.”

“That's what scares me,” she told him quietly. “I want to be with you. I do trust what you're saying. I can feel how much you love me. But...I'm afraid of it hurting, of disappointing you because I'll not be good enough for you, Alpha.”

“Amy...,” he breathed, shocked by what she said. “Look at me.” She refused to look at him. Gently taking hold of her chin, he made her meet his eyes. “You can never disappoint me like that. I love you. And like I said, I'll be patient with you. We have all the time in existence. And I know Sam and Dean will love you just as much.” He couldn't help himself; he snuck a brief kiss, clearly surprising her. “You're so lovely, both in body and heart. I'm lucky to have you.”

“Castiel,” she sighed, leaning into him and kissing him again.

He purred low in his chest as he kissed her back, Amy scrambling to get as close as possible. Snapping his fingers, he re split the bed, Sam and Dean on one, him and Amy on another. She whimpered a little when he pulled back from her and sat up against the headboard. He smiled as Amy climbed up and into his lap, firmly seated with his arousal wedged between them.

“So eager, hmm love?” he chuckled, hands settling on her hips.

Amy kissed him again, arms around his neck, wings spread out and low, in a submissive gesture. It pleased him more than he realized. When she pulled back for a break, she moaned as he ran his hands through her spread wings. He could tell it was getting her very aroused, very quickly. Her head dropped to his shoulder as he moved to the base of her wings and rubbed hard. She was panting and making the sweetest noises in his ear as he pleased her.

With her distracted, Cas eased her shirt up over her small breasts, palming both. Amy went still in his hold, trembling lightly as he stroked what he found to be a sensitive part of her body. But she didn't tell him to stop or resisted him. If anything, she pressed into his touch. After a few moments, Amy sat up straight and pulled her shirt all the way off.

“Yes!” she cried out when he dipped his head quickly and sucked her right nipple into his mouth while she'd been distracted with removing her clothes.

He loved the feel of her nails scraping his scalp as she held him in place. Cas chuckled as she whined a bit when he pulled back.

“Still scared?” he asked, running his hands down her sides, toying with the waistband of the boxers she was wearing.

“More, please,” she pleaded so sweetly, reaching between them and stroking him again.

He let his head kick back against the headboard as she stroked him a little. It was both relieving and exciting to have her willingly touch him, looking to please him. Cas let his hips move with her, into her strokes and ultimately assist in helping her getting the last bit of his clothing off. Before he could move or say anything, Amy slid out of his lap...and took him into her mouth.

He growled loudly, gripping the back of her head with one hand, guiding her movements. It was difficult to keep himself in check as she sucked him, but he managed. He didn't want to scare her, or worse, hurt her. When Amy pulled off of him, Castiel pushed her onto her back, her legs open for him. He practically pounced her, easing his hips between her legs. She grew tense at first, but relaxed as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. As he pulled back, he eased himself into her very prepared body, her hot, very wet heat accepting him with nothing more than a surprised gasp from her. Once he was completely inside of her, he stopped moving.

“Are you ok?” he asked. “Do you hurt?”

“No...,” she panted, digging her nails into his sides. “It's....a little strange, but it doesn't hurt.”

“Good,” he replied, kissing her briefly as he pulled back and slammed back in.

She gasped, then moaned again, tilting her hips to give him a better angle as he continued to move in her. Cas took his time with her, wanting her to come first. This was about her feeling comfortable with this aspect of their relationship. So that she could decide for herself her stance in this family of his.

“I...feel...something happening,” she groaned, holding onto him like she was going to be torn away from him, her wings folding up around them.

“Just let it happen,” he murmured, shuffling his feathers through hers. “I have you. And no one will take you away again.”

That had her tightening up all over, crying out his name, leaving deep scratches down his sides as she came hard. He groaned as her sex tightened hard around him, milking him. Cas shuddered all over as they finished. Looking down at her, the look on her face was one of serenity, flush with the arousal she'd been in the grips of. He smiled back at her, kissing her again.

“So pretty like this,” he said softly, running his hands through her feathers again. “Are you well?”

“Very,” she replied, blushing a little harder. “I would like to shower, if it's ok with you.”

“Anything for you,” he said, letting her up.

As she quietly closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower, he heard Dean yawn. He sat up in bed, wiping his face. Getting up, he went over to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

“It's unlocked,” he heard Amy say from the other side.

Dean went in and came back out a few minutes later. Eventually, Amy came back out, dressed in fresh clothes and slightly damp hair. Castiel pulled her to him and kissed her again. His pretty little mate enjoyed the treatment, blushing lightly. He decided to get clean the human way, leaving Amy in capable hands with the Winchesters.

 

*Dean*

 

As Cas went into the bathroom, he watched Amy carefully. He wasn't stupid; he'd been woken up by her moans and had rolled over to see Cas mount the young angel. Dean had been nearly compelled to put a stop to it. But when it was clear that Amy had initiated the activity, he left them alone. Amy was nice enough to help finish packing their stuff. Cas came out of the bathroom, fresh and dressed as Amy and Sam walked out to pack everything in the car.

He tensed a little when Cas came up and ran his hands through his hair, straightening it.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said, zipping up the last duffel.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked. “You seem a little tense.”

“Ok as I can get I guess,” Dean said, picking up the bag.

He couldn't help but flinch when Cas took his free hand in his. Dean pulled away.

“Dean...,” he started to say, but Dean silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“No,” he snapped, making his friend step back. “I...I can't go through with it, Cas. Sam...he can make his own decisions.”

“If that's what you want,” he told him slowly, clearly disappointed.

“It doesn't matter what I want,” Dean said. “It's how it has to be.”

“Why?!” Cas snapped, frustrated.

Dean winced at the tone. But then straightened his spine.

“There's no way I'm pure enough to survive the change,” he said. “Sam...he's been through as much as me, but has managed to cleanse himself. Me...I'm tainted. I won't bring the rest of you down with me. This is how it must be. No matter what I want.”

He strode out the door before the angel could say anything else on the subject. Even when his heart felt like it was breaking.

Once the car was packed up, Amy and Cas got in the back, Sam in the passenger seat as he drove. Dean kept music playing, to avoid any discussion. He didn't need Sam on his case with the whole Nephiah business. About an hour away from the bunker, their home, he needed to stretch his legs. Pulling into a gas station as the sun finished setting, he tossed his wallet to Sam and got out of the car quickly, heading for the bathroom. It didn't take long to get himself in order. Cas was talking with Sam next to the car while he filled the tank and Amy was looking over snacks, a soda in her hand. Looking over a display of pies to figure out if he wanted one, he noticed a couple of guys approached Amy.

“Hey there, cutie,” the taller of the pair said to her. “You need a ride anywhere?”

“No,” she answered, not even looking at them. “But thank you. I'm with family.”

“You want to ditch them for a while?” he asked. “Have a little fun?”

“No,” she told him firmly, looking up at him. “I'm spoken for. And don't you think it's a little inappropriate to proposition a 15 year old girl?”

“You're asking for it with the way you're dressed,” his friend answered, both of them cornering Amy.

“Are you ok, little sister?” Dean asked, getting her out of the middle of the strangers and behind him.

“I'm fine, Dean,” she replied, breathing a clear sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

He kept her close as he paid for everything, keeping a close eye on the two chuckleheads that had tried to make a move. They went outside before they did, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. As they walked out, both men came after her. Dean pulled his machete from the hidden holster on his hip and put it to one of their throats, growling.

“I won't tell you again, asshat,” he snarled. “She's taken and she's loved. Go find someone else.”

Both men frowned, but they moved on finally. They got back in the car and continued on to the bunker. Once they were back, Sam grabbed the bags, Amy helping him.

“I'll show you around and get you settled into a room,” Sam told her. “I'm sure Dean will be busy with something now that we're home.”

That left him and Cas alone in the garage.

“I saw how you handled those men harassing Amy,” Cas replied. “You were great.”

“Thanks, Cas,” he replied. “I...just couldn't let them hurt her.”

“Do you see what I see yet?” Cas said. “How special you are? Please...reconsider undergoing the change.”

“I...I'll think about it,” he sighed. “See Sam through it first. That way if it takes a while for him to recover, we have someone still able to go out if needed. He's going to need you.”

“Ok then,” Cas said with a grin. “It's a deal.”

He nodded in agreement, taking hold of the angel's hand to show him around, unable to keep a smile off his own face.


	3. Sam's Change and Dean's Dream

*Sam*

 

“Are you sure you're ready to go through the change tonight?” Castiel asked him as Dean sat a perfectly cooked lasagna on the table, next to a fresh salad and fresh garlic bread.

“I'm sure,” he replied, getting some salad first, Dean helping Amy get a piece of lasagna. “Why? Do you need to leave or something?”

“No,” Cas told him. “I'm more than eager. But I wanted to ask first.”

Sam couldn't help but smile, taking some lasagna. He watched the angel take food and start eating.

“I thought angels didn't need to eat?” Dean asked, beating him to the punch.

“I've been on Earth for so long and in a body of my own, I need to eat now,” he replied. “Plus, it will help both of us get Sam through the change. Dean's choosing to wait, in case we need anything or something comes up.”

“Cool,” Sam said with a nod. “Should I eat just a little? Or eat my fill?”

“Eat as much as you'd like,” Cas told him. “The change requires a lot of energy from both of us. The food you eat will help supply energy for your body to feed off of and will keep you from feeling weak or nauseous. Being this is a home cooked meal, there will be even more energy supplied by it because of the love and effort put into it.”

“You're going to make me blush, Cas,” Dean said with a grin, a very faint blush already staining his cheeks.

“You are so talented,” Amy sighed, taking a bite of the lasagna. “This is amazing. I wish I could cook like this.”

“I could teach you,” Dean told her. “In fact, you could help me prep tomorrow's breakfast and dinner once we finish the dishes.”

“I would like that,” she said, blushing lightly, running her hand up his forearm and squeezing his bicep lightly.

Dean looked over at her with love and possibly a bit of lust. Yet...it didn't make him feel digusted. She was a part of their family now. If anything...he felt jealous. With dinner finished and the plates cleared, Cas took his hand and walked with him back to his room. He couldn't keep from blushing, feeling the heat ride up his throat and into his face. Once they were in his room, Cas shut and locked the door.

“I don't want the other two interrupting us during the very beginning,” he said, coming up to him.

“Ok,” Sam said, unable to hide the nervousness.

“Relax,” Cas purred, running his hands over his chest., just barely going under his shirt. “I promise you won't suffer, love.”

He moved forward, getting Sam to sit down on the edge of his bed, straddling his hips. Cas kissed him briefly, making him gasp in surprise. It was electric and he instantly wanted more. Going for it, he kissed him back with a lot of enthusiasm. Cas growled in approval, spreading his wings high and wide as he got Sam's shirt off. Sam was unable to pull away from Cas, so he struggled with getting his pants off. Cas chuckled as he finally pulled back from Sam, snapping his fingers and doing away with his own clothes.

“I'm glad you're so responsive,” he murmured, gripping Sam's erection, stroking slowly. “It will make this so much easier.”

“How...is this going to work?” Sam panted, moving into his strokes.

“Just lie back in the bed,” Cas told him, pushing him back down gently.

He did as Castiel asked, unable to stop staring at him. Standing there, wings spread and aroused, he was beautiful. Sam got a little worried when Cas pulled his angel blade from his clothes and sliced his wrist open. The angel hissed in pain, but it clearly didn't last long. Sitting at the head of the bed, Cas put his sliced wrist above his head, the slice glowing a faint blue with the angel's Grace. Using his other hand, Castiel gently pulled the slice open a little and pulled out a sliver of his Grace, the piece glowing brightly.

“Open,” Cas ordered gently, the slice in his wrist closing, leaving no marks.

He complied with the order, opening his mouth. Castiel gently placed the piece in the very back of his throat. Sam swallowed hard, coughing a bit as he sat up. He could feel the piece work its way down to his stomach, a gentle heat working its way through his body. Sam panted as the warmth kicked up a bit, a low heat under his skin causing him to start to sweat.

“Just breathe,” Cas told him, pulling him into his arms and wrapping his wings around him. “This is the hardest part.”

A chill raced up his spine from Cas's feathers, helping him feel more comfortable. He breathed deep and slow, the heat building under his skin easing off as the refreshing chill from Cas's wings cooled him off. It felt like they had sat there forever when the heat in him flared hard and broke, leaving him shivering hard. The chill from Cas's feathers warmed slightly, acting like a balm to his skin.

When Cas sat back from him, he was ok. He felt a little chilled, but other than that, normal.

“Was that it?” he asked. “I don't feel much different.”

“That was the hardest because of the drastic changes in your body temperature,” Castiel replied. “That was your soul being converted into Grace. The next step will be to grow your wings. It will be a little uncomfortable. If I wasn't here...it would be horrible.”

Sam couldn't help but blush as his erection renewed itself, twitching hard at the prospect of more touching. In the back of his mind, he could sense...amusement? Looking at Cas, the feeling intensified, along with his arousal kicking up harder.

“Is it normal...” he groaned, his groin starting to hurt, “To feel...so damn horny?”

“It is,” Cas murmured, leaning back against the headboard and patting his thighs. “Sexual energy is very transformative and being that we're attracted to each other, it will help speed up the process.”

Sam crawled up to him, wincing as he felt the muscles around his shoulder blades grew tight.

“Bit of a fast process?” he asked, kissing Cas again.

“We've been in here for nearly eight hours, Sam,” Castiel told him, taking hold of his hips and pulling him tight against his own arousal.

“Damn,” Sam whimpered, trembling as he could feel himself about to come just from the light touches he'd already received.

Cas had him crying out in pain as he squeezed the base of his cock hard, keeping him from coming. He braced himself on his headboard, forcing himself to stay still. Castiel growled in approval at his restraint. The angel gently ran his hands up his back, massaging his shoulder blades. It gave a little relief. He widened his stance and started rocking against Cas, letting his head drop to rest on the angel's shoulder.

“Cas,” he purred as he felt the angel's hands move down his back, past his hips and palmed his ass.

He shuddered at the newfound sensitivity he had down there, feeling something...slick pour out of him. Sam tensed, looking into Cas's eyes.

“What is that?” he asked. “Is...is something wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” Castiel told him calmly. “What you're feeling is natural for you now. You're an Omega. Omegas are male angels or Nephiah that have the ability to have children. It's why you took so long to get through the first part of the change. Your body was creating your new womb.”

He moaned loudly as Cas's fingers first rubbed against his hole, then pushed in gently. The feeling of fullness he was getting just from his fingers was amazing. Sam instinctively pushed back, getting more of his fingers inside him.

“Does that bother you?” Cas asked him calmly, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Being male and able to have your own children?”

“No,” he said after a few moments. “It really doesn't. I...thought it would.”

“It doesn't matter to me what you are, Sam,” Cas told him with a smile. “I love you for you, not your body. But it is a bonus that you have such a lovely body. Mmm...nice and lean. Great musculature. It will be perfect to help you carry any fledglings you may have.”

“Thank...you!” he said with a yelp as Castiel's fingers plunged deep inside him, four fingers at once.

Sam groaned as he came from the assault on his sensitive hole, his fingers spreading wide inside him. He gasped more out of surprise than in pain as he felt his skin split down his back, blood trickling down his sides.

“Your wings are trying to emerge,” Cas commented as he pulled his fingers from his extremely wet, stretched hole. “Very good.”

He whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but followed Cas's direction to get off him and get on his hands and knees.

“Shit that hurts,” Sam hissed when Castiel massaged around the tears in his skin, feeling his new limbs trying to push out. “It burns.”

“It won't for long,” Cas said, a smile evident in his voice as Sam felt something much larger than his fingers brush against his hole.

Turning his head to the left, he caught the sight of the pair of them in the floor length mirror on his closet door. Seeing Cas about to mount him...it sent a sizzle up his spine, making him tilt his hips up and back a bit for his Alpha. They both moaned as Cas pressed into him, stretching him impossibly wide, making him feel full to bursting. He could feel care and love coming from Castiel...his Alpha, which made him feel tingly and the pain from his back went away.

“You love feeling full, don't you Sam?” Cas growled, thrusting hard and slow, not letting up on him at all.

“Yes, Alpha,” he whimpered, close to coming again as he pushed back against Cas. “Want more.”

“Good, Sam,” Cas purred in his ear as he palmed his neglected erection and stroked him in time to his thrusts. “My lovely Omega. Going to give you everything you could ever need or want.” He kissed the side of his throat, nipping lightly. His other hand stroked his lower belly. “Going to fill this belly with my fledglings. Make you mine.”

“Always yours,” Sam breathed, crying out in amazing pleasure as Castiel started to come deep inside him, biting down hard on his throat. It had him coming so hard, his whole body trembled, taking everything Castiel had to give to him.

“Mine,” Castiel purred, easing him down to lay flat on the bed, panting shallowly as he recovered from the mindblowing experience he'd just went through.

Sam grunted in discomfort as Cas ran his hands across...something very soft and attached to him. He managed to focus enough to look at himself in the mirror and was in awe at what he saw. His wings were large, appropriate for his large frame. The feathers were a deep chocolate color, broken up with brilliant gold feathers layered in a zig zag pattern throughout.

“Lovely,” he heard Castiel say softly, very lightly dragging his fingers through the feathers. “You're nearly done...you just have excess energy to work or sleep off.” He laid down next to Sam, pulling him into his arms as Sam folded his wings neatly. Sam kissed him briefly, blushing heavily. “You did so well, Sam. I'm proud of you.”

“I just hope Dean has an easy time with it,” Sam sighed. “I know he has a lot of issues admitting to his feelings. I know you're going to have a little difficulty with him.”

“It'll all work out in the end,” Castiel told him, smiling as he nuzzled the top of his head. “Hmm...interesting.”

“What?” Sam asked, curious.

“Amy and Dean are getting to know each other very woell,” Cas replied.

“How do you know?” Sam asked, a little surprised. “I didn't take Dean for one to go for someone so young.”

“First off,” Cas started as he petted his folded wing, “I gain a psychic link with each member of my flock I gain. That's why everything was so intense with us. I can sense what Amy's currently thinking and feeling. I'm getting only faint impressions from Dean though. And even though Dean hasn't gone through the change yet, he's still part of my flock, He's getting some of the impressions from the rest of us and I know he's very loving and passionate. I imagine he'll be intimate with most of those that become part of our flock. Even you.”

“But we're brothers,” Sam started to protest, even though he wasn't disgusted by it. In fact, he wanted to have that be a part of their relationship.

“That doesn't matter,” Cas told him. “Being angels, your Grace will prevent any defects should either of you get the other pregnant.”

“I can still get someone pregnant?” he asked. “Even being an Omega? I figured my hormones wouldn't allow me to do that.”

“That's the beauty of Omegas,” Cas said. “They can be either submissive and become pregnant or be dominant and sire children with a female or another Omega.”

Sam yawned, having a hard time staying awake.

“Sleep, Sam,” Castiel told him softly, running a hand through his hair. “You've earned it.”

Sam smiled as he drifted off, Cas lulling him into sleep with a low purr and the soft stroking of his hair.

 

*Dean*

 

“You're a fast learner, Amy,” he said with a beaming smile as they finished prepping the stew that would be slow cooked all day tomorrow and the fresh bread that would be made into french toast for breakfast. “You did well.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she replied, blushing heavily.

She looked so pretty; with the blush staining her cheeks and her wings slightly open. He had to admit; she was lovely.

“Time for a nice hot shower,” he grunted, cracking his back.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Amy said. “Could...could I borrow some more clothes please?”

“Sure,” he told her with a smile. “We'll just stop by my room before we hit the showers.”

They walked side by side, Amy brushing her wing against his arm. Her feathers were super soft against his skin. Of course, this had his libido rearing its head up, his pants getting tight in the front as he imagined what those soft feathers would feel like against his cock. He grabbed a pair of his boxers and another shirt he could bear to part with, quickly slicing the back open for her wings. Handing her the clothes, his hands lingered on hers, her skin soft, supple.

Once they got to the bunker's locker room style showers, Amy went straight for the open floor showers, carefully stripping off her clothes, tossing them into a large hamper they used for their dirty clothes, setting her clean clothes on a bench just outside the shower area, a large towel next to it. It was hard not to stare at her lovely young body. At first, he felt like a bit of a letch and pervert being she was only 15. But that feeling went away quickly when he realized that she was presenting herself to him, clearly for his approval. She wanted him, if he was reading the situation right.

'Fuck it,' he thought, doing what she'd just done with his own clothes and towel, walking stark naked to the shower right next to hers, getting it to the right temperature.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her gasp. Looking over at her casually, he could see she was staring at his body, at his massive arousal that was bobbing with every movement he made. Her body was clearly aroused by looking at him, her nipples sticking straight out, her legs slightly open, revealing the pink flush of her aroused sex.  
Dean held his hand out to her in invitation. Amy took it without a word, allowing him to pull her against his body. She trembled lightly in his hold, moaning softly as he dipped down to kiss her. He growled deep in his chest, pulling her up into his arms and putting her up against the wall carefully, mindful of her wings. Both of them were clearly desperate, Amy's short nails biting into his shoulders and sides deliciously as he managed to lean further down, licking at her right nipple and eased his right hand between her legs.

“Dean...,” she pleaded so prettily, her wings fluttering against the tile walls, clearly wanting to wrap around his body. “Please...I'm so close.”

“Shh...,” he murmured, easing her legs around his waist, kissing her mouth again. “I'll take care of you, baby.”

They both groaned as she impaled herself on his cock, sliding all the way to his base, her wings folding around him, draped over his shoulders and around his sides.

“So good,” Amy purred, rocking against him gently. “So perfect.”

“You're the perfect one, baby,” Dean said to her softly, placing his hands on her sides and guiding her movements on him as he thrust forward. “So pretty. Such soft wings...mmm....they feel so good on my skin.”

Amy was so worked up, he knew he wanted her to come first. She deserved that much from him. Biting her shoulder lightly, he thrust hard and used his hand to brush at her clit, making her cry out beautifully, her voice ringing pleasantly through the bathroom.

“Yes!” he shouted out as she came hard on him, milking him forcefully.

Burying himself deep in her body, Dean let go and spilled himself inside her, her pleased purr reverberating through her body and giving him an added sensation that only prolonged his orgasm. When they were done, Dean eased himself to his knees, still holding Amy close. She looked up at him with adoration and so much love...he had no idea what he'd done to deserve it. But he was going to bask in it and return what he could. He brushed her face gently, kissing her softly. Amy melted into it, enjoying the intimacy. After a few minutes of quiet touches and kisses, Dean got her and himself onto their feet. He helped dry her off and dressed her, getting dried and dressed quickly himself.

“Come to bed with me tonight?” he asked her, taking hold of her hand.

“I'd love to,” she said with a smile.

They went back to his room and undressed carefully. The pair of them came together again, slower, more gentle. After the third time, Amy cuddled against him, promptly falling asleep. Dean loved having her against him. Tucking her head under his chin, he fell asleep quickly as well. A beautiful dream of him with Cas, Sam and Amy having a picnic under a huge oak tree on a warm day started playing in his head. It was so peaceful, especially given that in the dream he had went through the change.

“Let's fly,” Amy suggested in the dream.

Cas and Sam both nodded, getting up and taking off after the young female. He could feel his own wings twitch, eager to join them. But he found he couldn't get up. Dean tried and kept failing, causing him to panic.

“This will be the last time I warn you, Dean Winchester,” he heard a familiar voice say, so cold and unforgiving.

He turned to the right and saw the same woman from his dream the night before. She was dressed in a simple grey suit and skirt outfit, her brunette hair pulled up into a tight bun.

“Naomi,” Dean growled, managing to get to his feet. “Screw you. I deserve to be happy with my family.”

She came up to him and slapped him hard.

“They aren't your family,” she hissed. “They will never be your family. Why would anyone want you anywhere near people they really care about? You destroy and poison everyone around you. All you'll do for them is end their lives quickly.” She snapped her fingers and he watched helplessly as Cas, Sam and Amy's wings were forcibly clipped and they fell back to earth. Naomi then made him look at her. “If you go through the change, I will end their lives. The Nephiah are abominations and you being one...another mistake. I rule Heaven now and I won't stand for having you becoming an angel and passing your poisonous genes on to future generations. When Father comes home, I know he'll appreciate the regulation of the Nephiah. Especially once I hunt the rest down that haven't changed yet and ensure they are properly sterilized. Angels and humans can never mix properly.”

“You're wrong,” Dean snapped back. “I believe Cas and what he said about us. That this is meant to happen; for the sake of peace and harmony between Heaven and Earth.”

“You'll see in time,” Naomi replied calmly. “My threat still stands. You go through the change...I will kill Castiel and the rest of your flock while you watch.”

When she snapped her fingers, he woke up in a cold sweat, panting like he'd run for miles.

“Are you ok, Dean?” Amy asked sleepily, the room dark, a wing draped over him.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Just...just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok,” she yawned, pulling him back down next to her.

But there would be no more sleep for him tonight.


	4. Punishment

*Dean*

 

He yawned loudly as he finished off the last stack of french toast, slapping his face lightly when he moved onto the bacon.

“You ok, Dean?” Amy asked, helping him set the table. “Did I ruin your sleep last night?”

“No, little sister,” he told her, pulling her close once he'd set down the last plate on the table. “Last night was great. I just...had a lot on my mind, is all. But none of it was about you.”

“Good,” she purred, clearly relieved as she snuggled against his chest for a few minutes, kissing his chin before going to see how Cas and Sam were doing.

As she left, Amy dragged her wing along his front and over his arm. He loved the feel and the intimacy of the touch. Wanted to return the touch with his own wings. Shaking his head, he turned back to the kitchen, grabbing the silverware. He couldn't go through the change and risk everyone's lives. Naomi's threat was just too much for him. His soul was screaming for it, to join the rest of his loved ones. But he would have to settle for just being there for them, even if he wasn't part of them.

When Amy came back, Cas and Sam were with her. Sam looked...amazing. He was energized and refreshed, almost youthful in appearance. His wings were fantastic; a deep chocolate color, like his hair, with gold and cream colored feathers laced through in a zig zag pattern. When he looked at him, Sam's eyes glowed slightly, a brilliant hazel color.

“You look great, Sammy,” he told him, hugging him briefly. “Hope you're hungry.”

“Famished,” Sam replied with a grin. “And I feel great. I can't wait to see you go through this. We'll be even closer than ever.”

“Right,” Dean said, turning away from them. “Let's eat before the food gets cold.”

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the breakfast he'd made. A half hour later, they finished and had the plates cleared and cleaned. Now that his stew was on the stove and cooking slowly, he knew he needed to get out of the bunker, away from everybody. He knew they would be trying to get him to go through the change and he couldn't let that happen. Not with the promise of death hanging over his family's head.

Grabbing his keys, he made a quick, silent beeline for the garage. As he put his hand on the door to the garage, Cas's hand kept his from turning the knob.

“Damn it, Cas!” he yelped, pulling back. “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“Why are you leaving?” Cas asked gently. “We have plenty of groceries, there are no jobs right now. What's up?”

“I was just going out for a drive,” he lied, hoping he could get away with it.

“I can tell you're lying to me,” Cas sighed, his tone still gentle. “Why? I told you I wasn't going to pressure you into the change. I'd never do that to you.”

“Good,” he snapped. “I'm not going to go through the change.”

“Please tell me why though,” Castiel asked him, putting himself in front of the garage door. “I can tell you want to. I can feel your soul reaching out to me.”

“I can't,” Dean said, unable to stop the tears as his dream came back to him full force. “It will kill you.”

“Look at me, Dean,” Cas told him, making him look at him. “I'm fine. Sam didn't hurt me with his change, you won't either.”

“I...I can't,” he said again. “You...you don't understand.”

“I don't like reading your mind without your permission,” Cas told him, placing his palm against his forehead. “But I can feel something in the front of your mind that's got you so horribly upset. So I'm sorry for this.”

Dean wept harder as he felt Cas gently probe into his mind, and knew he was viewing the dream he'd had and the threats from Naomi. Cas's face went from concerned to flat out pissed. He growled viciously deep in his throat as he took his hand away from Dean's forehead and held him close. His touch was gentle as he soothed him, easing him down to the floor.

“It's ok,” Castiel murmured to him, running a hand through his hair, kissing his cheek briefly. “You're safe here. I'll handle it.”

“I'm....I'm just so tired of all this,” Dean whimpered, terrified of the feelings that he was experiencing, but unable to hold back anymore. “Why me? Why can't I be happy?”

“I'm going to put you to bed,” Cas told him, pulling him into his arms. “I'll have Sam lay with you, to keep other angels from your dreams. And when I come back, if you're ready, we'll get you through the change and I know you'll be much happier.”

“Ok,” he sighed, his emotions levelling off as exhaustion started to set in.

Cas talked with Sam briefly, but he didn't hear any of it. When he was put into bed and Sam crawled in next to him, he promptly passed out.

 

*Castiel*

 

Once Dean was settled and comfortable, Cas left the bunker, flying to Heaven. His Grace was reacting wildly to his emotions as he stalked through Heaven, angels scattering to get out of his way. No one ...not even Naomi would get away with threatening one of his flock like she has. Coming up to her office, he blew the doors off, wings spread wide. Naomi looked up from her desk. Her face didn't give away her surprise....but her wings did.

“I take it you found out about my...nightly meetings with Dean Winchester,” she sighed, sounding bored with his intrusion.

“How dare you intrude on what is happening with my family,” he growled, angel blade drawn.

“Dean Winchester is one not meant to be tapped,” she told him. “You should know that better than any one.”

“That's what you choose to believe, you stuck up, controlling bitch,” he snarled. “Why you are one of mine, I'll never know.”

“Which is why I stay away from you, Castiel,” she replied. “To fight the call, the need that had set in when the Apocalypse was stopped.”

“Well then,” Castiel murmured, repairing the doors with his mind and sealing them. “Guess I know what to do with you now. I was going to just gut you and slice your throat across your desk.” He darted forward and pinned her against the wall, hand clamped around her throat, doing away with all her clothing and his own. As he first sniffed her neck, then licked a slow stripe up to her cheek, he could feel her resolve breaking down before him, her body responding to him. Her wings opened in invitation. “But I guess I'll take you as mine once and for all.”

Castiel kissed her roughly, Naomi responding in kind. He smirked as she panted for him, her legs opening for him as he slid home.

“Cas...,” she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist nice and tight.

He tightened the hand he had on her throat, making her gasp and tremble lightly; both in pleasure and fear.

“Only my family get to call me that,” he growled, setting a hard and tortorous pace.

If he didn't need her to come in order to cement the permanent bond to him, he would've sought his own pleasure and left it at that. But he had to slow the pace after a few strokes to insure the bond was permanent, stroking her just right.

“Castiel....ah...Alpha...,” she moaned against him, her finally coming on him, her grey wings coming around them, lightly stroking against his own.

He came right after she did, relieved that he'd completed the bond and she was now a part of his flock. She would follow any command he gave her. Naomi purred with content, nuzzling against his chest. Castiel stopped that real quick, taking his hold off her throat and switching it to her wrist. She tripped over her own feet and wings trying to keep up with his quick pace. She tried to clothe herself as they started moving through crowds of angels.

“May I...,” she started to ask.

“No, you may not,” he deadpanned, no emotion in his voice. “What you did to Dean...is nigh unforgivable. You didn't see how it was destroying him to ignore what his very soul was craving. It's highly possible that what you were trying to prevent caused his soul to reach out and begin the process on its own. And so help me...if that's true and I go back home to find him suffering for it....you'd best pray that I don't come to take it out of your hide.”

“Where...ah...ow...where are you taking me?” she asked, his new link with her telling him her stomach was twisted with dread.

He chose not to answer her, letting the location do that for him. Turning to the right, he opened a door into an empty, dark room.

“Alpha....no,” she whimpered, fighting against his hold. He ignored her pleas and put her at the room's center, chains coming to life at his command and shackling her in place, on her knees. Castiel made her look at him. “Please no. I'm sorry...I...,”

“You're not truly sorry, not yet,” he growled, interrupting her. “You will stay here. And I sincerely hope that you think about what you've done and pray for forgiveness.” Snapping his fingers, the walls came to life with a view of what was going on back home, at the bunker. Dean looked pale, Sam looked distraught, and Amy was stoic, helping Sam with Dean.

“Look at what you've done, Naomi,” he said, making her look at the images. “You'll be forced to watch our lives back on Earth. What you'll be missing out on...that you could've been a part of. Maybe one day...you will join us.”

He stalked out of the room, sealing the door behind him. As he went back to Naomi's office, every angel around him scrambled to get out of his way. Wise decision of them. Finding an intercom that no doubt would project throughout all of Heaven, he turned it on.

“This is Alpha Castiel; Captain Seraph of the 4th Battalion,” he spoke over the loudspeaker. “Any of you that had orders from Naomi to harass or do anything to Dean Winchester...it stops now. Naomi has been claimed by her Alpha and is being punished for her transgressions. Anyone else that tries anything that will harm my Flock...my family, will answer to me. And they won't like it. Same thing goes with anyone that has any contact with Naomi. ”

And with that done, he turned the speaker off and went home, to the bunker.

He wasted no time, going straight for Dean's room. His heart broke as he saw Dean, clinging to Sam for dear life, looking so pale. Sam brightened as he walked in the room.

“How is he?” Castiel asked.

“Ok,” Sam replied. “He cried for the first few minutes in his sleep. But he's calmed significantly. I...can feel his soul stroking against my Grace.”

“He's searching out my Grace,” Cas told him. “I could tell when I explained everything to the pair of you...he was more than ready. Naomi was trying to scare him into not going through with it...threatening to kill me, you, and Amy if he did.”

“So you made her a part of our Flock?” Sam asked, confused.

“She was meant to be part of my Flock, yes,” Cas answered him. “But she avoided me on purpose so that she didn't feel the need to submit to me. So I forced her submission and I put her in solitary confinement for her punishment. Based on how Dean is acting...she could have killed him.” He patted Sam's arm. “Go ahead and get up...go spend time with Amy. I'll take care of Dean.”

As Sam extracted himself, Dean woke up and whimpered, trying to pull him back in.

“Shh...baby,” Cas told him softly, sitting beside him. “I'm here to help you.”

Slicing his wrist open with his blade again, he let his Grace flow like blood and put it to Dean's mouth. Dean needed no encouragement to latch on and drink, Cas felt relief that his friend and now family would be ok.

 

*Dean*

 

Left with Sam, he slept dreamlessly, but uneasily. He felt a chill through his body as he laid there, feeling lost and empty. Being next to Sam...he felt somewhat at ease, but he was still missing something. When Sam left, it snapped him awake, panic setting in, a whimper that shamed him escaping his throat. But was instantly relieved when he saw Cas sitting next to him.

“Shh...baby,” he told him softly. “I'm here to help you.”

He watched Castiel slice his wrist, a faint, glowing blue substance flowing from the wound. His Grace. When he put his wrist to his mouth, Dean latched on automatically and took a deep pull. It was sweet and refreshing, his insides unclenching. It made him weep at the feeling of coming home he felt as he drank in the essence of his close friend. When he was finally satiated, Cas took his wrist back and healed the slice. Dean yelped in surprise when Cas mojo'd their clothes off.

“You'll thank me later for that,” the angel told him, pulling him close and wrapping his wings around the pair of them.

Before he could say anything, he groaned as his inner body temperature ratcheted up so high, he might as well be back in Hell. But he only suffered from it for a minute or two as Cas's feathers released an arctic blast of air over every inch of him. Dean had no concept of time at this point, only able to focus long enough to listen to Cas talk to him, in and out of actual conciousness. There were a few points that Cas had gotten him to eat what tasted like chicken soup, but he couldn't be certain. And just when he thought he couldn't take anymore...the hellish fever broke and his body instantly began to shiver from the intense cold of Castiel's wings.

“I was worried you'd never get through this first part,” Castiel told him, his feathers now giving off a low, welcoming heat, helping him to wake up. He looked up at Cas, the angel looking at him with such love that he couldn't help but smile nervously and blush. “You feel better now, Dean?”

“I feel like I've finally come home,” he managed to croak out, his throat desert dry.

Cas smiled and brought to him a glass of water. He controlled his intake, to avoid any further temperature shock, which he was grateful for. Once he'd gotten enough water, Dean turned in Castiel's hold, sitting in his lap, facing the angel. Dean leaned in and even to his own surprise, kissed Cas. It was the single most satisfying and electric kiss he'd ever experienced. The angel purred underneath him and massaged his hips and ass, prying him open. Dean shuddered as the sensation of something...slick pouring out of him like a river, leaving him wet and wanting. Thankfully, Cas didn't need any kind of indication from him. He just kept their lips locked as he slid into him. At first, Dean had expected pain, being this was the first time he'd ever let anyone fuck him. But when all he felt was a delicious stretch and a feeling of being filled, he pulled out of their kiss and moaned loudly.

“You've taken care of all of us for so long, Dean,” Cas whispered into his ear as he helped him move on his cock. “Now it's time for us to take care of you.”

He tucked his face against Dean's neck and bit where his neck and shoulder met hard. It had Dean coming all too soon, calling out Cas's name and groaning as the skin of his back stretched and split, a light splatter of what must be his blood hitting the back of his arms and legs as he felt what had to be his wings stretched wide behind him. Feeling Cas come deep inside him, he purred deep in his throat, his wings easing back into a folded position. Slumping in Cas's hold, he nuzzled against his shoulder, feeling tired, yet at peace.

“You are...amazing, Dean,” Cas murmured to him. “Always unique.”

Dean sat up and Castiel made him look into the mirror on the back of the door to his room. His eyes went wide. He had six wings; the feathers appearing to be translucent, the   
light making the colors shift from warm golds and reds, to brilliant blues and cool greens.

“So beautiful,” Cas told him, lightly stroking his fingers through the feathers. “My new Omega.”

“Omega?” Dean asked. “Like Sam?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied. “You'll be able to carry children, if you so choose.”

“What about Naomi?” he asked nervously.

“She's part of our Flock,” Cas answered. “She won't come after you and is currently being punished. We are safe, love.” Dean couldn't help it; he wept in relief. “I know you hate all the emotion overload, Dean. But once the extra energy from your change has worn off, you'll feel like yourself again.”

Cas stretched out in the bed, pulling Dean down next to him. Once Dean was finally done crying, they both fell asleep, limbs entwined.


	5. New At This Angel Thing

*Dean*

 

He woke up with Cas wrapped around him, a wing laid across two of his own. As comfortable as he was, he felt like he was covered in an inch of funk. Carefully, he extracted himself from Cas's grip. Getting up, he stretched, his spine popping back into place, the new bones in his wings stretching nicely. Looking over his wings, he loved them...but why six, like an archangel? It couldn't be because of being Michael's vessel, otherwise Sam would've had six wings too. Truthfully, he felt like a freak, the black sheep of the family.

“Man, Sammy's never going to let me hear the end of this one,” he sighed. “And being an Omega too? Might as well be a damn chick now.”

He couldn't help but feel relieved when his wings disappeared as he folded them back. Grabbing some fresh clothes, Dean headed for the showers. Alone in the bathroom, he chose a closed shower stall and started the water. Once he was clean, Dean felt like himself again, a low purr rumbling in his chest.  
Which reminded him of Cas the night before. And the hot as Hell sex they'd had. Feeling something thick and wet between his ass cheeks, he bent slightly and reached behind himself. He bit back a gasp as the touch had his hole tingling and now wanting more, more slick pouring out of him.

Part of him felt sick. The other part just wanted to shove a few fingers in...or go find Cas for some morning delight. Not ready to tackle something this big this early, he pulled his hand away from his backside and finished his shower. Now cleaned and dressed, he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Which is where he found Castiel reading at the head of the table, Amy and Sam finishing a big, family-style breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage gravy, biscuits and pancakes.

“Morning, Dean,” Castiel said, looking up from his reading.

That had Amy and Sam turning, looking surprised. Sam put down the plate, he was holding and came up to him. He pulled Dean into a big bear hug. It took a moment, but he returned the hug. 

“I was so worried about you, Dean,” Sam said as he pulled back. “It's been three days since Cas told me to leave you two alone.”

“He needed time for the first stage to finish,” Cas answered simply. “Considering he has six wings.”

“Really?!” Sam and Amy both asked excitedly. “Can we see?”

“No,” Dean answered, hating the hint of panic in his voice.

“Please?” Amy asked again.

“Leave him be for now, you two,” Castiel told them. “He's had a hard few days. He'll show you when he's ready.”

He said a silent 'Thank you' to Cas before he sat next to him, making a large plate. Thankfully, the pair of them listened to Cas and breakfast was quiet.

“Any plans today?” Sam asked as they cleaned the table.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, getting to his feet. “I'm going to start your training. You need to learn how to control your Grace and fly. So once dishes are finished, all of you need to be dressed comfortably and meet me outside. You too, Dean.”

He nodded, figuring Cas at least wanted him there so he didn't fall behind. While helping clean, Amy and Sam gave him knowing smiles and light touches. Because of the link, Cas had with the three of them, he could sense...impressions of what they were thinking and feeling. Apparently, they wanted to do a lot more touching with a lot less clothing on. It was a little weird at first, that his own brother was not only turned on by him, but that he felt the same. Then again, they did 'explore' each other when they were younger. He shrugged it off. They were consenting adults, who cared what they did with one another?  
He opened himself a little more to their advances before heading back to his room to change. They smiled and got a little heavier as he left. Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, Dean headed outside, finding Cas right out the door. Sam and Amy came out a few minutes later. They followed Cas around the side of the bunker, walking through a thick stand of trees and ending up in a field.

“Alright, let's begin,” Castiel said with a grin.

As their lessons began, Dean had been right; Cas wanted him there, but he didn't push him to participate. Dean still followed along with the lessons, though. And as they wen on and he watched Amy and Sam struggle with some of the more 'basic exercises' as Cas called them, he found they came easy to him.

“Great job,” Cas said with a smile. “I think we've all earned a well deserved break. How's about we head into town? Maybe catch a movie?”

“Awesome!” Amy exclaimed. “It's been forever since I've been out.”

Sam agreed and Dean nodded. Sam started back, Amy jumping on his back and piggybacking back to the bunker.

“You were amazing,” Cas told him as they walked back to the bunker slowly. “You're going to be an amazing angel.”

“Don't tell them,” he said to Castiel softly. “Tell them you have to instruct me one on one.”

“Why?” Cas asked, confused. “They're your family. They'll be thrilled for you.”

“No,” he said. “I already feel freakish enough and I don't want them to know. God...why did I go through with this?”

“Because no matter what you're feeling right now,” Cas told him, pulling him close. “You wanted this. Even before Naomi's tampering, I could feel you reaching out...seeking my Grace in order to change. What she did, caused your body to begin the process. That's when you had your little episode outside the garage.”

“Still...I'm so different from them.”

“Different doesn't mean bad,” Cas murmured. “We all love you.”

Dean didn't reply, just put an arm around Cas's waist and kept walking. As they reentered their home, they found Amy and Sam going through the nearest theater's website. It didn't take long to decide on seeing the new Avengers movie. After changing into some of their nicer casual clothes, Castiel flew them to a small alley just half a block from the theater.

“When will we get to learn to fly like that?” Sam asked. “Seems quicker than what you showed us.”

“You have to learn to fly on this plane before learning how to fly between planes. You could get stuck,” he answered as they casually stepped onto the sidewalk.

“Besides, you'll be lucky you can get off the ground,” Dean quipped.

“Jerk,” Sam snapped playfully, gently knocking his shoulder.

They managed to have a light, easy conversation as they get their tickets and headed inside. Being only the second weekend since the movie's release, it was pretty packed. Nevertheless, Cas found some great seats towards the back. Sitting down, Dean noticed a young woman with two children, both boys, seated in front of him. Both boys were fairly well behaved, sharing a handheld game while waiting for the movie to start. The woman noticed him watching her kids and the look on her face made him frown. She was eyeing him warily, her posture stiff. She looked like she may run or attack him.

“Your boys are very well-behaved, ma'am,” he told her, smiling.

“Thank you,” she answered back. “It's the first time we've been able to go out in a long while. Their father...can be very strict.”

The way she said it made his blood run cold. Noticing a piece of popcorn on her shoulder, he brushed it off. Even that brief contact had him nearly slam back in his seat from what he saw. He'd seen that she was abused by her husband; beaten nearly daily, forced to have sex when the bastard wanted it. She took every bit of punishment...so that her sons didn't have to. He even saw the lengths she went to to hide it and still have the energy to be kind and charitable. It broke his heart.

'Do what you believe is right, Dean,' he heard Cas tell him in his head. 'Consider it a test for you. And no, Sam and Amy didn't get the impression you just showed me.'

He simply nodded, since the movie was starting. The movie was great and it was nice to just get out and enjoy something for once. After the movie let out, Sam suggested they go out to dinner. Cas agreed it was a good idea, so they started down the street, ending up at a small diner. Going inside, he noticed the same mother and her children were there. Dean managed to get them a seat two booths away from them.

As they ordered, then ate, he noticed the mother was much more relaxed and engaged with her kids. Anyone could see she was a great parent; very loving and attentive. Seeing they were about to leave, he paid the check and said he'd be outside while the others went to the bathroom, Castiel following him.  
Stepping outside, he felt dread hit him hard. Going around to the back of the diner, he saw the mother was shoved against the wall, her kids huddled behind her, holding each other. A tall, disheveled man held her in place, a knife to her throat.

“How dare you spend MY hard earned money on useless shit,” he growled.

“I didn't...,” she whimpered, trying to get away. “I used...what I earned...from selling arrangements.”

He slapped her hard.

“Don't talk back to me, bitch!” he shouted, making her sons cringe, tears rolling down their faces. “Anything you make IS mine! You only have what you have because I let you have it.” He then kicked both boys. They curled in on themselves, crying from pain. “And look at what you've done to my sons. You coddle them too much. So I'll send them to my brother's place. He'll show them how real men act.”

“I hope you aren't saying you're a man,” Dean responded, moving closer to them.

The man turned towards him, pulling the knife away from her throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” he growled.

“Someone that cares about your wife and children's well being,” he answered. “Unlike you.”

“You fucking this guy?!” he shouted in her face.

“No,” she told him, her spine straightening as she glared at him with pure hatred.

“Sure,” the man replied sarcastically. “Then I guess you won't mind when I slice his throat.”

“Leave him alone!” she shouted, jumping onto her husband.

He threw her off and was about to go after her, but Dean stopped that. He grabbed the guy around the throat and lifted him over his head. His anger only grew fiercer when he saw what the asshole had been doing before showing up here.

“You have no place accusing her of cheating when you've been sleeping with 3 other women for the last five years,” he snarled.

“You don't have any proof,” the guy whispered, paling until he was nearly white as a sheet.

“Try me,” Dean snarled back. “And you EVER touch her or her kids again...I will smite you so hard there won't be anything left of you.”

When the guy tried to hit him, Dean grabbed his fist, crushing it. His fury forced his wings to manifest, ripping his shirt to pieces. The man's bladder let go and he nearly fainted. Growling and spreading his wings wide, he caused a bolt of lightning to strike the bastard before tossing him off to the side. Turning to the mother and her kids, he got down on his knees, looking them over carefully.

“Are you three ok?” he asked them quietly, barely brushing his hands across the injuries he could sense, healing them.

“Yes,” the three of them said in unison.

“Thank you,” the mother sobbed, tears now flowing freely in relief. “I...I could never bring myself to leave him. I'm so weak and stupid.”

“Admitting you need help and wanting to leave isn't weak,” Dean told her softly, making her look at him. “But I understand how difficult it must've been to justify staying. I...let's just say I know what it's like to come from an abusive relationship.” He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. “You are safe now,” he murmured to her as he shuffled closer, his wings curling around her and her boys, to protect them. “We'll help you get some of your things and you'll come stay with us. He will never hurt you again. I swear that on my life, Karen.”

“How did you...?” she asked, confused. He couldn't help but smile.

“I read your mind in the theater when I brushed your shoulder,” he replied. “It was an accident. It just...happened.”

“I don't care,” Karen told him, pulling him in for a tight hug.

He held her and her sons close when the boys followed their mother's example. After several minutes, he helped them to their feet. When he saw the barely moving lump that was her husband, guilt hit him hard. He'd...he'd nearly killed someone. Granted, the guy would've done the same to his own family and not thought twice. But he...how could he do something like that?

“It's ok, Dean,” Castiel told him softly. “You showed amazing restraint and use of your power to exact justice. You didn't kill him.”

“But I could have, Cas!” he snapped, turning around and facing his family. “How do I know I won't kill someone? Or one of you?” The thought nearly had him throwing up. “I...I...I can't even...”

Sam and Amy were right behind him, staring at him with complete shock. He couldn't take the bug under glass treatment. Before they could even make a move towards him, Dean bolted around Karen and the boys and took off.

 

*Sam*

 

“Whoa,” he breathed.

When they had come out of the diner to find Cas and Dean, they didn't expect him to be in a standoff against a man clearly about to kill his own family.

But when Dean unleashed his fury and his wings manifested....he and Amy both had been stunned. His six wings shimmered with every color possible in the feathers, the colors constantly shifting, the most recurring colors being reds and oranges. No doubt because of how pissed he'd been. His brother was amazing as he handled the situation well, albeit a little too violently for his tastes.

And when he went to the family he saved and healed them, Sam felt his heart hurt at the exchange, all too familiar with conversations like that directed at him. His wings had curled around the mother and her children, the feathers' colors' shifting to cool blues and purples as he comforted them the best he could.

Sam steeled himself when he saw Dean's posture go stiff at seeing what he'd done to the man, the guy completely out and barely moving. Dean always felt guilty for things like this, even when it was to save lives. He knew his brother was more of a pacifist than he let on. He preferred to preserve life instead of destroying it. Cas tried to talk him down, but then his gaze locked on him and Amy. Before either of them could do anything to try and help Dean, he'd turned and bolted for the other end of the alley....just vanishing as he spread his wings.

“What...where did he go?” he asked, worried about his brother and his current state of mind.

“Looks like he figured out how to fly between planes,” Castiel said, clearly amazed. “It takes nearly half a century for young angels to properly learn how to do that.”

“Where did he go?!” Amy exclaimed, clearly about to panic. “We have to find him before something happens to him!”

“Easy, Amy...whoa!” Sam started to tell her, catching her when she all but collapsed. “Cas...what's going on? She's burning up.”

“Dean will be fine,” Cas told him calmly. “He's in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Jody and Bobby are both there. I'll give him a little time to calm down and then I'll go get him. First, I'll get you two home and you take care of Amy. I'll come back for Karen and the boys and help them get some things. They're going to be moving in with us.”

“Ok,” Sam managed to say, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 

*Dean*

 

He was confused at first, when one second he's been running down an alley, his guilt driving him away from his family, then the next second, he's running down an empty street, stopping in front of a very familiar house.

“How...how did I get here?” he asked himself as he walked up to the porch and knocked out of habit.

“Dean?” Jody asked as she opened the door. “What are you...oh my god.”

Shit. He forgot about his wings. But he made no move to hide them. It was weird...he didn't feel the need to.

“Dearest, who...,” a strange, yet...familiar male voice started to say as a man came up behind her.

“Michael?” he managed to croak out, staring at the archangel before him.

The archangel in a body that vaguely looked like him, but was taller and broader. The archangel that should be trapped in the Cage in Hell with...oh no. If he was here, did that mean...

“Who's at the door?” another familiar voice asked, footsteps coming closer.

Sure enough, his littlest brother, Adam, came around the corner and gawked at him like Jody and Michael were. Another made themselves known, coming from the same room as Adam. He was just a hint taller than Adam, but the body he had was nothing like before. He was toned and clean shaven, golden blond hair that clearly went past his shoulders tied back in a neat ponytail.

“Are you guys just going to leave our guest standing on the porch or you going to let him in?” Lucifer asked, sincerely polite.

“I...I don't feel so good,” he managed to croak out as Michael and Jody gently took hold of his shoulders, to lead him in. He took one step inside...and lost consciousness.


	6. Home Again And...Complications

*Dean*

 

He woke up feeling comfortable. Rubbing his face, Dean sat up slowly, not wanting a repeat of earlier. Thankfully, he didn't feel light headed. Hearing the door open, he tensed up when he saw Lucifer come in.

“You feeling better?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “I feel hot...but it doesn't feel like me, though. Does that even make any sense?”

“One of your Flock must be ill or going through something,” the archangel replied after several minutes thought.

“How...how are you, Michael and Adam even on Earth?” he asked.

“After the Apocalypse was ended,” Lucifer began, sitting at the foot of the bed, “The three of us just sat down and...talked. Eventually, me and Michael realized that the natures our Father built into us hit us hard. Michael is our Alpha, Adam is a Beta. We spent another Earth year or so down in the Cage before Father let us go. We ended up here in Sioux Falls and met Jody. It didn't take long for Michael to realize Jody is part of our Flock and she was changed a week ago.”

“Are you going to try and start the Apocalypse again?” Dean asked.

“No,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “I just don't have the drive anymore for it. Not when I've spent so much time with both Adam and Jody. Now for a question from me. What happened to bring you out here? Where's your Flock?”

“We went out to dinner and a movie,” he started after a heavy sigh. “I met a mother and her two kids that were being badly abused. The husband showed up and was out to kill her. That much I could sense. I ended up shocking him with a bolt of lightning and tossing him into the garbage. He was still alive, but...I could have killed him. Hell, I wanted to kill him.”

“I probably would have,” Lucifer said. “The guy clearly deserves to be in sixth circle of Hell for what he was doing. You showed amazing restraint and should be proud.”

“But how can I live knowing that I could do this again?” he asked. “Or worse?”

“You're an angel now, Dean,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Your angelic instincts will make themselves known at times. But it's not a bad thing. Trust your instincts, they will help you more than you think.”

“Ok,” he finally said. “I'll...I'll try.”

“That's all you can do,” Lucifer told him with a smile. “You hungry? You've been out all night and I know that Jody's up by now, making breakfast.”

“Wow,” he sighed. “I'm surprised Castiel hasn't come after me. He must be pissed at me for taking off.”

“He called here about ten minutes after we put you in here to rest. Castiel knew you'd ended up here in town and when we told him you showed up on our doorstep, he was relieved. He said his female, Amy, is down with a fever right now and he needed to stay with her. He isn't mad. He understands how hard it was for you to go through what you did. He said he'd be by later today to take you home.”

“Ok then,” he said. “I wouldn't mind some breakfast.”

“Need any help getting downstairs?” Lucifer asked.

“Nah,” Dean replied, getting up. “I feel strong.”

It was nothing to get up and walk down with Lucifer. He found Adam sitting in Michael's lap, the pair of them reading over the newspaper, Jody working over the stove.

“You look better,” Michael said, flipping the page of the paper. “Castiel told me what happened.”

“Huh,” he grunted, sitting down at the table.

“Don't feel guilty over what you did,” Michael told him. “From what I was told, the guy is lucky to still be breathing. I would've flung him to the deepest pits of Hell if it had been me.”

Dean felt better knowing beings old as time would've just ended a life instead of allowing for another chance. Even if it wasn't exactly deserved.

“Thanks, Jody,” he said with a smile when she put a heaped plate of food in front of him.

It was a quiet meal, but it was a comfortable silence. After breakfast, he spent some time out in Jody's garage, fixing up her car. Lucifer had gotten a little mad and put a nasty dent in the hood. And the passenger doors. Once he got the repairs done, he heard a familiar flapping. Wiping his hands off, he walked out to see Cas and Amy on the porch.

“You look good, Amy,” he murmured. “I heard you were sick.”

“Not exactly,” she replied, blushing.

He was shocked to say the least when she unfurled her wings. All six of them. Cas did the same.

“What the hell happened to the two of you?” he asked.

“So that's what he meant,” Michael said from behind him.

Turning, he looked to the archangel, who was grinning.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Our Father had told us that if the Apocalypse was derailed and Plan B kicked in, he assured us archangels that we'd have help. That every Flock would have a strong power base in order to avoid having us have to be constantly available for disputes. I was just reading a book that Father left us about this, in fact. It states that every Flock will have three primes; all archangels. Prime Alpha, Prime Beta and Prime Omega. Each Prime will share the responsibility of leading the Flock. Obviously, Dean is the Prime Omega for your Flock, Castiel is the Prime Alpha and Amy is your Prime Beta.”

“But why did it take so long for them to become archangels?” Dean asked.

“It can take time for the change to hit,” Michael said with a shrug. “Some take longer than others, I guess.”

“I'm sorry for running off on you, Cas,” Dean told his mate and leader. “I feel terrible for leaving you hanging like that.”

“It's ok, Dean,” he told him with a smile. “I understand the dilemma you faced. I'm just glad you're safe and clearly feeling much better. Are you ready to come home?”

“Yeah,” he said, hugging Cas.

Cas spread his wings and they headed home. As soon as they got inside, Sam was all over him, hugging him tight.

“You had me worried sick,” Sam told him after finally letting him go. “Where were you?”

“I ended up at Jody's,” he told him. “Michael, Lucifer and Adam are out of the Cage. Jody's part of their Flock.”

“Wow,” Sam said, clearly surprised. “And Lucifer isn't trying to restart the Apocalypse?”

“No,” Dean replied. “He's happy with his family and is actually quite polite.”

“Never thought I would hear that,” Sam chuckled. “You feel better?”

“Yeah,” he told his little brother. “I really do.”

He fidgeted as they moved further into their home, feeling...itchy.

“Something wrong?” Amy asked, concerned.

“I'm...itchy and my wings ache,” he answered.

“Your feathers are probably twisted and out of sorts after taking off like you did the other night,” Cas replied. “Come on, we'll get you groomed and that should help with the discomfort.”

He felt a little self conscious as they went inside one of the empty bedrooms, Cas having refurnished with super plush furniture and a large bed, the room having been altered to be larger.

“Relax,” Amy murmured, helping him out of his shirt and pants. “You're in good hands.”

Sam eased up on his other side, helping him lay down on his stomach. Before he could say anything, he felt his younger brother's large hands work the large muscles in his back. It loosened him to a point, his wings unfurled and he had had no idea.

“These are amazing,” Sam told him softly, running his hands through the feathers gently.

“Th-thanks,” he stammered, his brain starting to short out.

When Amy joined in with the grooming on the other side, Dean moaned aloud. They were still fairly new and sensitive, so it was doing a number on him. He winced when Sam tugged a loose feather free.

“Sorry,” he told him. “But it could've gotten infected.”

“I know, Sammy,” Dean sighed, wriggling against the bed, needing...a little more friction. “Thanks.”

He couldn't help but whimper as Sam got up on the bed, knees on either side of his hips, firmly sitting on his butt.

“Easy, big brother,” he purred, rubbing a very evident erection against his ass. “We'll take care of you.”

After several minutes of this torture, Sam got up off his back.

“Turn over, Dean,” Sam told him softly.

Dean complied immediately, face heavily flushed, boxers tented obscenely.

“Hello, stud,” Amy purred, climbing on top of him.

They both moaned as she eased onto his cock. He gripped her thighs, holding her in place. Amy leaned forward, kissing him.

“Damn,” Dean whimpered when he felt Sam climb up on the bed and slip inside him easily. “So good.”

“I've wanted this for a long time,” Sam groaned, holding Amy lightly, palming her breasts gently. “I love you guys. So, so much.”

“We love you too,” Dean managed to groan, helping Amy move with him.

The three of them moaned loudly as they raced to the finish, growling passionately. Sam was the first to finish, holding the pair of them tight. Dean came right after from the stimulation and sent Amy off the edge. They ended up in a tangle of limbs and bodies, feeling relaxed...loved. Sam rolled to his right and leaned over, kissing him long and slow.

“Where's Cas?” he asked, after breaking the kiss, just now realizing that their Alpha was nowhere to be found.

“He went to spend time with our guests; Karen, Mark and Damon. The family you saved,” Amy said.

“Our family you saved,” Castiel added.

Looking up, they saw Cas leaning against the closed door, smiling.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Those three...they were meant to be part of Gabriel's flock,” Castiel answered. “But since Gabriel isn't around...I'm willing to take them in. If the three of you are ok with that, that is.”

“I'm ok with that,” Dean said.

“Same here,” Sam and Amy added.

“I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you,” another male voice said from the corner. One that they never thought they'd hear again.

“Oh Father...,” Castiel gasped, all of them turning to the right corner. “Gabriel?”

“The one and only,” he said with a grin, cracking a sucker between his teeth. “I missed you guys.”

Sam didn't say anything, just got up and hugged him tight, tears flowing freely.

“I...I've felt so broken ever since you died,” he sobbed, his wings curling around what was meant to be his Alpha.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that, baby,” Gabriel murmured. “but I'm here now.”

“Where have you been?” Castiel asked.

“I was comatose,” Gabriel answered. “Lucifer...he couldn't kill me. But he may as well have. I was dying when Kali and a few other of the lesser gods found me and got me back on   
my feet. I'm finally back to full strength. I felt when you changed Sam. I hated it, but I'm glad Castiel took care of you when I couldn't.”

Sam stiffened. “What am I going to do now? I want to be with you, Gabriel. But...I'm ...I'm Cas's.”

“Not to worry, Sam,” Gabriel told him, running a hand through his hair. “I'm sure Cas will agree to give you back. It just involves a simple ritual to put my mark back on you instead of Castiel's.”

“And how did you get in here anyway?” Dean asked. “This place is supposed to be warded heavily.”

“I tracked you through Sam,” he replied. “That bond is always there, no matter what.”

“What about....where will we live?” Sam asked, clearly distressed.

“Easy, Sam,” Gabriel told him. “I've got a ranch set up on the other side of town. That's why it took me a couple of weeks to come after you. And I didn't want to separate you too much from your brother. I didn't feel it was fair to either of you.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three of them were cleaned and dressed once again. “Now...I'd like to speak with Castiel. In private.”

“Sure,” Dean said, getting up. “I need to check what's in the pantry and fridge anyway. See if a grocery run is needed.”

“We'll help,” Amy added, Sam following.

 

*Castiel*

 

“It's good to see you alive, Gabriel,” he said, taking a seat on the bed, Gabriel joining him. “I'll admit; you make life interesting.”

“Glad to hear it,” the older angel answered. “I'll have to stop and see Mike and Luce too. I took a very brief trip home to Heaven. Things up there are in turmoil. Hannah is trying to keep everything under control, but...there are many angels that think Naomi was right about the Nephiah. There are a few that may try something, but I don't know who. We need to keep vigilant.”

“Always,” he agreed. “Especially since Nesting Season could begin at any time. From what Father told us so very long ago, it will first happen anywhere from a few weeks to a few months of our natures making themselves known.”

“Figures that it would all happen one after another,” Gabriel sighed. “Guess dear old Dad figured we can handle the pressure.And speaking of Naomi...you need to end her punishment. Soon.”

“That is my business, not yours,” Castiel growled, wings spreading in warning. “I will punish her as I see fit.”

“I'm not trying to step on your toes here, Castiel,” Gabriel replied. “But the room you put her in...there's no time in there. You may as well have left her all alone since Creation. She's no longer a threat and a part of your family. Just...at least go check on her before you decide to leave her to rot. I don't want to see another of our sisters wither away because they made a mistake.”

“I'll take it under advisement,” he said after several minutes. “Thank you, Gabriel. Now...how's about you get Sam and we'll get him officially bound to you?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gabriel said with a wink.

 

*Raphael*

 

“What's the status on the location of Castiel and his 'flock'?” the archangel asked his scout sternly. “If you can call those...half breeds such.”

“We...we can't find them,” she responded quickly, eyes cast down. “It's like they don't exist.”

She whimpered as he slapped her across the face, tossing her across his office with enough force to kill her, had she been human.

“You will go to my personal chambers after telling Bartholomew, Ezrael and Virgil to go to Earth and search for Castiel and that good for nothing monkey, Dean Winchester. I need to work out my frustrations. You can be the vessel for that. And if you're lucky, Sophiel, you'll get pregnant with the first of the next generation of true angels. Once we get rid of the unworthy, we'll need to repopulate Heaven.”

“Yes, sir,” Sophiel managed to say without fear.

But as she went to fulfill her task, she could only weep.


	7. Flock Roll Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the severe delay in updating this story. I love this story and updating it. But a lot has come up recently and I hadn't had time to work on it. There will be more plot development coming in the next few chapters, but for now, I hope you enjoy this latest offering.

One month later...

 

*Sam*

 

He hummed softly as he made breakfast for the household, hearing Mark and Damon getting up. Karen was usually last to get up, but he didn't mind. After what she'd been through with that sham of a marriage she'd been in, it was good to see her taking some time for herself. It had been...upsetting, to say the least, when Castiel had relinquished him to Gabriel, whom he belonged with.

It had involved Cas removing his mark; found on his right ankle. It had been a black wing, outstretched, with a symbol that looked to be a cross of tribal and Enochian. With its removal, he'd been 'unplugged' from Cas, Dean and Amy. He hadn't liked it was putting it extremely lightly. That left Gabriel free to place his mark on him and with it, being bonded to him, and eventually....Karen, Mark and Damon.

They had stayed at the bunker for a few days after before they moved out of the bunker and into the ranch Gabriel had set up. It was on the far side of Lebanon, Kansas, maybe twenty minutes away from the bunker. It had been difficult adjusting to not living with Dean. Well, living somewhere without him while alive, anyway. But being with his true Alpha...it felt so right. The past month had been an adjustment, true. But he loved his new family.

“Morning, Samsquatch,” Gabriel purred from behind him.

“Good morning, Gabe,” he replied, smiling when he felt Gabe run his fingers through his hair. “Want your usual for breakfast?”

“You know me too well, Sammykins,” the archangel chuckled as he hugged him briefly before taking a seat at the table. “Extra bacon, please.”

Mark and Damon came down five minutes later, followed by Karen, still dressed in her pajamas.

“Thank you both for letting me sleep with you last night,” she sighed. “I didn't have any nightmares at all.”

“You're very welcome,” Gabriel told her. “Please...feel free to share our bed anytime you need to. I hate to see you stressed and tired.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Gabriel?” Karen asked teasingly. But even though it was obvious she was kidding, Sam could see her tense up.

“Only if you want me to,” he told her in all seriousness. “I promise; we'll wait until you're ready. We love you and care about you.”

“When will we get to go through the Change and be like you and Sam?” Damon asked, pouring a good amount of syrup on the plate of pancakes Sam had just set in front of him.

“Whenever you're ready, really,” Gabriel told him simply, opening the paper in front of him. “In fact, it would probably be best to do it soon. That way, you can adjust and be trained to keep your powers under control when you go back to school.”

“We still have to go to school?” Mark whined, picking at his sausage.

“Yes,” Gabriel answered. “Eventually, you'll pick up information so quick it won't be necessary to be schooled, but that won't be for at least a century or so. And on the weekends and during the summer, I'll be training you further to develop your angelic abilities.”

“Man...,” Damon groaned. “Now we have to go through two kinds of school.”

“It won't be that bad,” Gabriel laughed. “If you both make an effort and do well in school, I'll do what I can to make your other training fun. Deal?”

“Ok,” both boys replied with a shrug.

After that, breakfast was quiet. The boys were even nice enough to do the dishes for him. With the boys occupied, Sam and Karen both moved closer to Gabriel.

“Are you sure they're ready for that?” Karen asked, sounding very worried. “Sam told me what he went through during his change and well...they just turned eleven.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Sam replied.

“If they weren't ready, they wouldn't be insisting to go through it,” Gabriel answered. “I can sense they are ready to go through it. And if you're worried about the whole sex thing...Nephiah and angels both won't respond sexually if their souls or Grace aren't mature enough for it. And even if they did....I would go easy on them, I swear to you. Look, I'll do it tonight. Both of you can be present, if you want.”

“May we go out to the barn?” Mark asked politely as he came back in from the kitchen.

Before Gabriel could respond, loud banging could be heard coming from the front door. They followed Gabriel to the front door. When he opened it, there stood Balthazar...holding a very bloody and bruised male angel, four others huddled close behind him. Sam didn't even think twice; he pulled the pair in, inviting the other four inside. He led Balthazar down the front hall and into one of the many spare bedrooms they had. This one in particular had an attached bathroom.

“Are any of his wounds bad?” Sam asked as the angel was placed in the tub.

“Thankfully, no,” Balthazar answered, his voice soft as he brushed the other male's hair back. “Poor Samandriel....he didn't deserve this.”

Sam eased him out of the way and started cleaning him up, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked from the doorway.

“Raphael is what happened,” Balthazar snapped. “He's went completely off the deep end that one. He's been scouring Heaven...killing other Alphas...raping unattached angels. He almost got me too, once he'd realized I'd presented as an Alpha.” He turned back to him and Samandriel. “Samandriel there is my Prime Beta while Hannah is my Prime Omega. He...he fought off Raphael on his own while I was busy going through the texts in the Healer's Annex, Raphael's personal library.”

He pulled two large tomes and a scroll from his inner jacket pocket. “I managed to take these. They're the only texts on the details of the Nephiah and Mating Season. I was lucky that he hadn't destroyed them.”

“Who are the others with you?” Gabriel asked him.

“They are my Flock,” he answered. “What's left of them. We lost three trying to get out of Heaven.”

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Gabriel murmured.

“Thank you,” Balthazar sighed. “You need to get word to Castiel or go up to Heaven. Many of those meant for him have taken refuge in Naomi's cell. Some of yours as well. Thankfully, Castiel had had the hindsight to shield that room from any Grace that would have been looking for her. And he doesn't know about it. But they may not be safe for long.”

“I'll go,” Gabriel told him. “Raphael doesn't know I'm alive. He won't think to keep an eye out for me. Where is that cell?”

“I'll take you,” Balthazar added. “It'll be faster. Do you think you can shield me from detection?”

“For a little while,” Gabriel told him.

“Stay, Alpha,” a weak voice gasped.

Sam focused on Samandriel, the angel's eyes opening a little. Balthazar came back over, taking his hand.

“The others need my help,” he told his Beta, trying to ease him. “They'll die if they stay much longer.”

“He'll find you,” Samandriel said, his voice cracking with panic. “And he'll kill you. Stay.”

“Can't you communicate through Grace or mind link to Gabe?” Sam asked, finishing up cleaning Samandriel.

“I'll need to focus in order to avoid Raphael, something like that will just distract me. And if I was to try and go through his memories, it might hurt Balthazar,” Gabriel sighed, after several minutes of thinking.

“I could transfer the memories to one of you and you could go,” Balthazar added. “But I don't know if Gabriel would want to risk it.”

“I'll go,” Karen said from behind Balthazar and Gabriel.

“No,” Gabriel replied sternly.

“That would work,” Hannah said as they moved Samandriel to the bedroom, getting him settled. “She's still human. Once Alpha Balthazar gives her the information, Gabriel can separate her soul from her body and take it to Heaven. Even if you were to be spotted by Raphael, as long as you have only one set of your wings out, you'd just appear to be guiding a soul to its place in Heaven. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I...I just can't put one of my own in danger,” Gabriel sighed.

“I can make my own decisions, Gabriel,” Karen all but snapped. “Those angels need help and I'm happy to do what I can.” She eased up next to him and hugged him tight. “Besides, I'll be right with you the whole time.”

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed heavily. “Sam has rubbed off on you a little too much.”

 

*Castiel*

 

“You ok, Amy?” he asked his Beta as he sat beside her in front of the TV. “You've been distant.”

“I miss Sam,” she sighed. “He was so sweet and...just easy to be around.”

“I'm sorry,” Cas told her, pulling her close. “But...he needed to be with Gabriel.”

“I know,” Amy replied. “Dean is amazing, but...I know both of us are lonely.”

He was about to comfort her further, but was interrupted by a thundering boom. From the front door. Castiel got up and practically flew to the door, opening it wide. On the other side was a young redhead that looked familiar...

“Charlie?” he asked. “Dean told me you were out of the country until next month.”

“Gabriel came and got me from Rome,” she answered. “He was beat up bad and told me he couldn't drop me here. I had to rent a car in Kansas City.”

“What happened?” he asked her, leading her inside.

“He told me that Raphael is 'cleansing' Heaven,” she started as he led her into the library, sitting her down. “He's killed Alphas...forcibly taken their Flocks into his own...searching out you and Dean.”

“That asshole,” Cas growled.

“Gabriel went up there and brought back as many of yours and his own that he could find before Raphael caught on,” Charlie continued. “He has them at his ranch after jumping around the world to throw off the tail they'd picked up.”

“But why did he send you here?” he asked, puzzled.

“Because he knew you'd trust me and would know it's me,” she answered. “I don't know how you'd know for sure, considering he'd had to run me through the usual gambit of tests, though.”

He couldn't help but blush, coughing awkwardly.

“Well...that's because you're a Nephiah,” he told her, looking at his feet. “One of mine, actually. As your Alpha, we share a bond that no one can fake. And no angel can try to possess you.”

“Wow,” she said after several long moments of silence. “Gabriel told me how...that can work. You do know I'm into girls, right?”

“I will respect your boundaries,” he told her. “You don't have to worry about that. And I'm sure he told you that the experience can differ for each individual.”

“He did,” Charlie said. “Still...it makes me nervous.”

“I swear it's on your terms, Charlie. I'd never force you.”

“I know, Cas. Thank you.”

“Stay here,” he told her. “I'm going to bring home our family.”

 

*Dean*

 

He hummed a simple tune as he got dinner in the oven; a simple, yet tasty taco casserole. What he wasn't expecting to find was Charlie and Amy cuddled together and watching a movie.

“What are you doing here, Charlie?” he asked. “Not that it isn't great to see you again.”

“Gabriel sent me to give Cas a message,” she told him.

But before she could say more, Castiel came through the room, moving quickly towards the long line of bedrooms he'd taken the time to furnish in the countless rooms of the bunker. He was carrying someone....Naomi. It had to be. He followed his Alpha to a bedroom five doors down from the room they shared. Dean stood in the doorway and watched as Castiel eased Naomi into the bed. She was severely emaciated and very pale. He wanted to be angry at the bitch still. But seeing her like this...and with her present, the link between them was properly established. The pain...the regret...were almost too much to bear.

“Dean...she can't hurt you anymore,” Cas was quick to say, putting himself between them. “Just...go hang out with Amy and Charlie.”

He stepped around Castiel and sat on the edge of the bed. Naomi looked up at him, clearly terrified. She actually started to cry.

“I'm sorry,” she whimpered. “Please...don't...” Naomi struggled immensely to just try and sit up. “I'll leave.”

“Easy,” he told her, easing her back down. “Just rest, ok?”

“You...you don't want to...to kill me?” she stammered, clearly struggling to stay awake.

“I did hate you,” Dean answered. “I did want you dead. For some time, to be honest. But I've chosen to forgive you. You are part of my family now. That may not mean much to you or other angels, but to me, to my brother...to Charlie and Amy, to Castiel....that means everything. We aren't perfect, but we have each other. Get some rest.”

When it was clear she was going to try and keep talking, he stepped in and forced her into a dreamless sleep.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas said, “Let's leave her to rest. We have others that are to become part of our family to see to.”

 

*Dean*

 

“What happened?” he asked as they headed back out into the main room.

“Raphael has been on a rampage in Heaven,” Cas answered. “Gabriel saved those he could find and Naomi, along with some of his own that had taken refuge in Naomi's cell. Many of them are injured or simply in need of food and rest.”

When they entered the map room, Dean had to take a minute. There were 20 angels there; six female, fourteen male. Most of them were wandering around the room aimlessly, dirty and haggard looking. One was holding their arm, clearly in pain. And others laid out on the floor, one on the large map of the country, looking sickly and pale. 

Seeing the suffering of those that were going to be part of their family...it made him want to rip Raphael a new one. But hearing the groans of pain from the angel laid out on the map had the thought pushed to the back of his mind. First things first; they needed help.

“Charlie...,” he called out, flinching back slightly when he found she was practically within the reach of his left hand.

“Yeah, Dean?” she asked, holding her arms while looking at the angels gathered. No doubt she was getting some impression of what they were feeling.

“Get the large first aid kit from the bathroom,” he told her. “It's in a large duffel with a red cross on the side, bottom shelf of the towel cabinet. Bring some towels, along with the large basin behind the duffel.”

“Got it,” she answered, jogging off towards the bathroom.

“What can I do, Dean?” Amy asked him. “I've learned some healing magic from Cas.”

“Get some warm water,” he replied. “Use one of the large pitchers and bless it. Then go to Cas and get his assessment of everyone. Some may just need some minor healing.”

“On it,” she told him with a nod, walking off to complete her task.

“Here you go, Deano,” Charlie huffed, setting the duffel on the edge of the map table, making the injured angel move a little, which caused him some pain, obviously.

“Easy,” he murmured to the male, brushing his hair back. “You're safe now.” The male blinked a few times before looking up at him with lovely amethyst eyes, dulled with pain. Dean gave him a soft smile. “Can you tell me how bad you're hurt or anything?”

“My ribs...all of them are cracked...maybe even broken,” he gasped. “And I think there may be a lot of...internal injuries.” He whimpered as he tried to keep still, yet his body starting to shake uncontrollably. “I...I...hurt. Please...make the pain stop..”

“Cas?” he asked, turning to the alpha. “What can we do for him?”

“Healing him would be best,” Castiel answered. “You would need to do it slowly and carefully, so as not to overload his already taxed body. You would need to wait until you're done with everyone else.”

He turned back to his...patient. That was the most accurate term he could think of.

“What's your name?” Dean asked the angel.

“Malachai,” he managed to gasp.

“Don't worry, Malachai,” Dean told him softly, stroking his face. “Just relax and let me take care of you. You're in great hands.”

As he spoke quietly with the angel, he used his Grace to dull the pain the angel was feeling and lulled him into a simple sleep. Once his breathing had evened out and the stress had bled out of the male's face, Dean started working his way around the room. With Cas's guidance, Dean used his Grace to reach out and assess the injuries of the 20 angels that had been rescued. Most had only a few bruises and were hungry. There were only six that were worse off, Malachai being one of them. Amy and Cas did the majority of the healing to the other five angels. Malachai...took the better part of an hour to heal of his injuries. It left him feeling worn out, to be honest.

“You did excellently,” Cas all but purred as he helped him sit, bringing him a tall glass of orange juice. “Drink this and you'll feel better. That will recharge you from all the Grace you just used.”

“Dinner should be ready to come out of the oven now,” he said, looking to Amy. “Though there really isn't enough for all of us now.”

“Taken care of,” Amy said with a smile. “Once I pulled dinner out of the oven, I multiplied it by six. There's more than enough. It just needs about ten minutes to cool.”

“Good,” he sighed, taking a large drink from the glass.

It did perk him up. Though that might have more to do with the hint of Cas's Grace the alpha no doubt had added to the juice.

“It's going to be much easier to add them to the Flock by simply having them drink Grace infused juice,” Cas said with a shrug. “It should help those that were more injured regain their strength more rapidly.”

Dean downed the rest of the glass, getting to his feet again.

“Let's get them to the table then,” he said with a smile.

Charlie helped the three of them get everyone seated at their now expanded kitchen table, the females all wanting to be seated next to each other.

“I'll serve everyone,” he said, gesturing for Amy, Castiel and Charlie to be seated. “When I set your food and drink in front of you, I'd appreciate it if you would give us your name. That way, we can get better acquainted. I'll start with the Alpha.”

He set a large plate full of food; taco casserole, simple fried potatoes and salsa, in front of Cas, along with a glass of water and a plate of warm, homemade tortillas.

“I'm Castiel, Alpha of this Flock,” Cas said, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. “Also, just so you know, the juice you're being given with your meal has my Grace added to it. That way, we can get you initiated into the Flock.”

“Charlie Bradbury,” Charlie said as he gave her her food, waving a little at the assembly of their family. “Hi. Still human Nephiah of the Flock. I...I would like to undergo the change. I trust Cas enough to respect my...favor of my gender to not push himself onto me.”

“Glad to hear it, Charlie,” Cas responded. “We'll go through later this evening...once we have everyone settled in.”

“I would like for Dean and Amy to be there,” she added. “If that's ok, of course.”

“Absolutely,” he purred, smiling widely. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“I'm Amy,” Amy said as he moved on, looking excited for the meal he'd made. “First Mate to Castiel and Prime Beta of the Flock.

“For those who didn't hear,” Dean started to add, prepping more plates. “I'm Dean Winchester, Prime Omega for the Flock.”

Taking up another plate and glass, he started with the angel sitting beside Amy, who was seated on Castiel's left. She was female; with pale gold hair and vibrant blue eyes, like Cas's.

“I'm Holiel,” she said softly, blushing when her stomach growled loudly. “You may call me Holly. I'm the patron angel of holidays.”

Next was another blonde angel, her eyes a brilliant yellow.

“Mariah,” she said, her voice high and melodic. “Patron angel of Harmonies and Song.”

The third female had raven black hair and hazel eyes. She had her wings out, one sore and easier to keep them both out. The feathers were a smoke grey and cream mix; very complementary to her slightly dark complexion.

“I'm Sariael,” she told them. “Keeper of Heaven's Knowledge. I oversee Heaven's Library and protect what is stored there. Or I used to at least.”

Beside her was a very pale female; her hair a light silver, nearly pure white, her eyes a deep crimson. Her wings were pale as well; pale white with highlights of gold, silver and blue so subtle that the colors flowed together along her wingspan.

“Trianiel,” she said, picking up her fork and looking at it curiously. “Patron angel of children and those with...handicaps; both mental and physical.”

The last two females looked identical; fire red hair to rival Charlie's; both with mismatched eyes. The twin sitting beside Trianiel; her left eye was a pale, mint green, the right a pale silver. The other twin's eyes the opposite; the left eye pale silver, the right pale green.

“I'm Kia,” the female next to Trianiel said, “and next to me is my twin, Shia. We are Watchers; guardian angels. We're the only identical twins out of all of Heaven's angels, forged from the same Grace at Creation.”

Next were the males. The first male seated beside Shia was extremely dark skinned, much like how he remembered Raphael the last time he saw him, his eyes just as dark.

“Samael,” he said, his voice very deep and making Dean feel....a little tingly inside. “Patron angel of wildlife and former Captain of the the 2nd Battalion of Watchers.”

“Jophiel,” the next male responded as food was set before him. “I'm a Watcher too.”

“Nathaniel,” a sandy redhead with pumpkin orange eyes. “Another Watcher. I also have a fondness for cats and kittens.”

“Elias,” the next angel in line added. His pure gold eyes, looking Dean up and down...quite appreciatively. “Patron angel of love and Master of the Cupids. I give the cupids their assignments and for a number of pairings...I see to them myself. And I will admit...I've had my fair share of...trysts. All of them with those that hadn't found someone themselves yet, though. I'm not a homewrecker after all.” He grabbed Dean's forearm and pulled him in close. “I'd love to get to know you better, Dean.”

“Rain check,” Dean told him, giving him a little smirk. Elias growled softly, clearly approving.

“Zephyr,” the next male said while Dean was getting his plate ready. “Angel of weather.”

“Ezekiel,” the male beside Zephyr said, groaning as he shifted in his seat, clearly still sore. “Head Guard of the Garden of Eden.”

“Alniel, Patron Angel of Doctors,” the next male in line told him. “Granted not many pray to me, but I still hear those prayers from doctors and other healers...even prayers from those in need in healing.”

“Bruciel; garden variety Watcher and part of the first choir of Heaven,” a blonde haired, pale blue eyed hunk of angel responded as food was set in front of him. He was surprisingly...meek? He wasn't quite sure.

“Craciel,” the next angel said, his stomach growling loudly. “Patron angel of creativity; in all its forms. Look, let's get the introductions done quicker, shall we? The redhead next to me is Diniel, chief artist of Heaven. Then we have Marcus, who's become completely mesmerized by human technology and a bit of geek. Next is Orion, who has guarded scientists and their pursuits for the answers of the universe. Then you have Xander and Malachai, both young angels who love playing tricks on humans and the angels of Heaven, much like Gabriel. They both have followed his work and managed to keep tabs on him when he went Pagan. There; introductions are done...can we eat now? It smells fantastic and has been driving me crazy.”

“Sure thing, Craciel,” Dean laughed, Castiel also very amused by the the angel's...interlude. “Please...dig in guys. There's more than enough for everybody.”

Everyone was not only ready and willing to try food, they were adoring it. He got nothing but praise for his cooking, which naturally had him blushing until he had the complexion of a tomato. And thanks to Cas's quick thinking, each angel started drinking the Grace laden juice at different times and at different rates. Which caused a delay in them bonding with the Flock. Only one or two at a time would connect to them, the links being fully established by the time they finished their glasses. By the end of dessert, all 20 were completely a part of the Flock now. Many of them were feeling the side effects of being fully joined...being that they were extremely horny.

Cas and Amy took everyone and showed them to the bedrooms, helping them pick their own spaces. Which naturally, he figured once they picked their rooms, many of them would end up shacking up with each other, to burn off energy. Charlie was helping him clear, but...something was off with her. She appeared to be restless. Her face was quite flushed, actually.

“Are you ok?” he asked her once the last of the dishes were put in the dishwasher. “You look a little distracted.”

“Um...well...,” she started, leaning against the kitchen island. “I...I could feel the others as the connections were being made. It's....I feel...”

“You're excited, aren't you?” he asked, letting his voice drop down into a low growl, something Amy really liked when he did it.

She nodded, clearly a little embarrassed to admit it.

“It's ok, Charlie,” he whispered to her, pulling her against him and letting his wings unfurl. “I know what it's like to feel it for the first time. It can be intense. But we're here to help you through it, ok? And if something doesn't feel right, just say it. We don't want to force anything on you that you don't want. We're family.”

“Holy...,” she gasped as she got a good look at his wings. “Wow.”

He grinned as he folded his wings around her, rubbing his left hand up and down her spine, his right coming up and cupping her cheek. It took her a few minutes, but Charlie finally reached out and dug her hands into his feathers gently, running her fingers through them. Dean growled softly as she bit her lip and moved further inward, pulling him closer. He could tell she liked touching him, even though she was gay. In fact, he could tell it was bothering her a bit.

“Charlie...,” he started to say, pausing a moment when she hit a sensitive spot. “I know that you're into girls. I get it and it's never bothered me, Sam, or even Cas. But being Nephiah, part of a Flock...you love everyone in your family. It's all different, but that doesn't mean any way you express it is bad or anything. What you're feeling, it's nothing to fear. It doesn't change who you are or what you like. It's just another side of yourself that you're discovering. I'm sure when you first realized you were into girls...it was a bit unnerving and frightening.”

“Yeah,” she managed to breathe, shuddering with what was clearly pleasure as he fit her against him, his own arousal evident as she moved against him, which was getting her more heated. “It's...weird that I...I want to feel more of you...of Cas. Definitely of Amy.”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, leaning down and nuzzling against her throat, giving her a gentle love bite.

“More,” she all but whimpered, mere putty in his hands.

“Later,” he told her, kissing the mark he left before moving up and kissing her mouth. She was a little surprised, but welcomed it. “I know it sucks, but it will be much better if you wait until after you receive Cas's Grace. Trust me...it will make the experience much more memorable.”

“Ok,” she panted as he pulled back from her, but took hold of her hand. “You win. You're a damn tease though, Winchester.”

“You'll thank me later,” he said with a wink.

She smiled at him, leaning into his side as they walked into the family room, finding something on TV and cuddling together while waiting for Cas and Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I'm hoping to update sooner than what I did with this one. And I've decided to list the entire Flock currently here.  
> Flock Members  
> Castiel (Alpha Prime)  
> Amy (Prime Beta)  
> Dean (Prime Omega)  
> Charlie (Pre-Change Nephiah)  
> Holiel  
> Mariah  
> Sariael  
> Trianiel  
> Kia  
> Shia  
> Samael  
> Jophiel  
> Nathaniel  
> Elias  
> Zephyr  
> Ezekiel  
> Alniel  
> Bruciel  
> Craciel  
> Diniel  
> Marcus  
> Orion  
> Xander  
> Malachai


	8. Orientation

*Dean*

 

“Easy, Charlie,” he chuckled as he eased her back to her side of the couch.

For the last twenty minutes, she'd been all over him, trying to get her hands in his pants, get him to touch her more. He refrained, waiting for Cas and Amy to finish getting the rest of their Flock settled.

“Please, Dean,” she whined. “It's...the feeling is getting too intense. Just a little...please?”

“I'm telling you, it will be much better with Cas there,” Dean he told her.

“You two talking about me?” Cas said from behind the couch, a smile evident in his tone.

The angel was more than surprised when Charlie jumped over the couch and into his arms. She was shaking all over as she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“Please...help me,” she whimpered against his neck.

“Shh...,” Cas murmured to her, running a hand up and down her back. “You're going to be ok. We're here for you.” He then looked over to him. “Dean...she's acting a lot like you did.”

“I tried to keep from doing too much with her,” he replied as he got up and followed Cas to the room they shared, Amy already waiting for them. “I knew she would be better off waiting for you.”

“Wise call,” Cas told him. “I can feel her soul trying to get at my Grace. It could have ended badly if you'd taken it any further than what you did.”

Dean helped Cas get Charlie undressed and in the bed. He took his own clothes off as Cas started giving Charlie his Grace. Amy eased in close to Dean, naked as well. Dean purred softly, easing a wing around her. Once Castiel had finished giving Charlie Grace and had healed the slice on his arm, he chilled his feathers, preparing for the hellish fever that would set in at any moment. When he saw the frown on their alpha's face, Dean grew worried.

“What's wrong?” he asked, shivering a bit when Cas dropped the temperature in the whole room too.

“She's getting too hot, too fast,” he said. “It's like the change has been kicked into overdrive. It's odd...I think I may have read something about it in the book over there...on the nightstand. Michael let me borrow it last week.”

Dean went over and picked up the book, opening it up to the bookmark that had been inserted inside it.

“Let's see here...,” he said, beginning to read. “Nephiah's, based on their orientation (Alpha, Beta, Omega), for lack of a better word, transition from Human to Angel can vary in duration and intensity. Further study of Nephiah biology using a specially created pocket dimension was conducted. Omegas of either the male or female gender take the longest and tend to be fairly mild throughout the process. Female Omegas are uncommon and sometimes hard to identify because all females still retain their ability to have children.

The only real effective indicator being that Omega females are extremely submissive. They tend to be timid and shy, becoming nearly hysteric if given major decisions to make. Beta males tend to take nearly as long, with females going through the process around 20% faster. Minor Alphas tend to suffer a high intensity change for a very short duration. Males have an easier time with the transition opposed to Minor Alpha females. This is due to...” Dean stopped reading aloud and had to re read the next couple of sentences to himself, a furious blush flooding his face and moving down his throat, feeling himself slicking up a bit.

“Due to what, Dean?” Castiel asked him, Amy shuffling in close and chilling her wings to help Charlie.

“This...this is due to Minor Alpha females having to undergo drastic changes in the way their bodies produce hormones, their smaller frames adjusting to the growth of both pairs of wings that are trademark to Minor Alphas and the somewhat extensive changes that occur to their sexual anatomy.

Because all Alphas, no matter if their male or female, Alpha Prime or Minor Alpha, tend to be more aggressive and dominant, and will have the urge to breed more often than Betas or Omegas (outside their heat), their biology giving them the desire to spread their genes. Due to these urges, Minor Alpha females' existing anatomy will be altered, the...ahem...the clitoris becoming more sensitive, growing out into a penis. Testes will either be internal, situated just in front of the ovaries or be external. This tends to vary between individuals.”

“Well...,” Castiel said, coughing a bit himself. “I can see what gave you pause, Dean.”

“No shit,” he replied, tossing the book back onto the nightstand. “Poor Charlie. I thought my transition was bad.”

“At least she's got us to get her through it,” Amy sighed as Charlie eased against her. “I wasn't as lucky.”

“But you have us now,” Dean told her. “That's what matters now.”

They cuddled close to Charlie, keeping her as comfortable as possible. After only an hour, thankfully, Charlie's fever broke and after five minutes of screaming and tearing, her wings were finally free. They carefully cleaned them, admiring the sandy red feathers, gold highlights throughout the plumage, making them truly shine.

“That sucked,” she grumbled, Castiel helping her sit up and giving her a glass of water. “Talk about being put through the ringer.”

“I'm sorry about that,” Castiel told her, nuzzling her throat. “But it was worth it.”

“Mmmm...,” she purred as he ran his fingers through the feathers of her wings carefully.

Dean and Amy joined him, helping ease her as she adjusted to the link that now connected her to all of them. Naturally, it didn't take long for Charlie's libido to kick into overdrive. Her hands were exploring too, digging in just right into the center wing on his right side. She grew bold; sitting up straight, wings spread wide. Castiel and Amy moved back. Charlie tackled him down to the bed. This time, Dean did nothing to stop her. Clearly she was in the grips of her new biology. And quite frankly, Dean found it to be hot as hell.

“A little fixated, are we?” he chuckled, his wings acting of their own accord, flattening against the bed, the feathers fanning, the colors shifting from yellows to pinks.

“Before all this,” she growled, kissing him hard before nipping at his throat, “Part of me has always wanted you. In some fashion.”

“I knew it,” he murmured, reaching down and taking hold of the other bit of new anatomy she was sporting now.

Charlie went totally still as he handled her carefully, shuddering all over. Dean kept up the ministrations until their newest angel pried him off and mounted him.

“Fuck!” he shouted as she rammed in deep, nailing his prostate dead on. It hurt at first, but when she just started moving in him hard and fast, he didn't care. He was close when Charlie paused.

“Don't stop now,” he whined, trying to get her to move.

“Sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, his tone apologetic. “But given the fact that I've stuffed her own hole with me, she needs a moment to adjust.” A pointed thrust had all three of them moaning. “Right, Charlie?”

“Yes, Alpha,” she purred. “Damn, that's good.”

“So I take it you're ok with this?” Cas asked in all seriousness, knowing how apprehensive she'd been earlier.

“Yeah,” she groaned, pushing back against him before moving forward again. “I'm sorry if I overstepped...”

“Nonsense,” Castiel purred, holding her close. “We're all one big happy family here. You're free to be with whomever you please.”

“Cas...,” she breathed, holding onto Dean as everything came to a head.

Charlie was the first to tip over the edge, her new wings curling around her and Dean as she shuddered all over. Dean and Cas weren't far behind her. Once all the sensation had died down, the three of them pulled Amy close and cuddled together.

 

Two months later...

 

*Naomi*

 

She sighed heavily as she washed her hands in the sink and headed back into her room. Due to her not so much as leaving her room, Castiel had been nice enough to at least create a bathroom for her now that her biology was changed due to her being made part of the Flock. He also left food for her three times a day. She'd returned to the weight she'd been before Castiel had staked his claim on her. Looking over at the calendar on the wall, it was hard to believe that it had been two months. Two months of staring at the same four walls every day; looking over the various items that were in the room, trying to figure out their purpose. She only took a vessel in the first place because a majority of angels had done the same and it was just easier that way....but she'd never studied humans or how they spent their time.

She couldn't help but freeze in place when she heard a knock at the door. It happened nearly every time she heard something in the hallway. When it came again, she swallowed hard.

“Who is it?” she asked, hating the fear she could hear in her voice.

“It's Dean,” a male voice answered. “May I come in?”

Honestly, she was shocked that he was the one outside her door.. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped back. He took the invitation and walked in quickly, carrying a tray. She couldn't help but worry about what he wanted. Especially after she'd nearly killed him with her threats.

“Naomi...I,” he started to say, until he looked over at her. “Whoa...”

Until Dean had grabbed her arm and helped her sit down, she hadn't realized she was about to pass out.

“Thank you,” she told him as he handed her a cold glass of water.

“Don't mention it,” he told her. “How have you been?”

“I've been ok,” she answered carefully, sipping at the water. She had to admit; ice cold water felt good going down and helped clear her head.

“Good,” Dean said as he uncovered the tray he'd brought in, a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of what she knew to be potato chips revealed. “Truthfully, I was worried when Castiel told me you haven't left this room since you were brought here.”

“Why?” she asked, puzzled that he was so...kind to her.

“You're a part of my family now,” he replied. “You made a mistake. We all have made mistakes. What matters is making it right.”

“You're more of an angel than I am,” she sighed, taking a sandwich and taking a bite. “Able to forgive so easily.”

“Only my family,” he told her with a smile. “Look, I want to start over. Charlie and I are going out to do a little shopping. I would like it if you would join us.”

“S...sure,” she answered.

“Great,” he said, grinning wider. “Take your time with lunch. We plan to leave in about an hour.”

“Ok,” Naomi told him. “And Dean?”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry for what I did to you. That...that was beyond cruel.”

“Thank you for the apology,” he told her. “You're forgiven. I'll be back to check on you in a bit.”

 

**

 

“Why are there are there so many different versions of the same thing?” Naomi asked as they looked at bedding in a local department store.

“There are several makers that have different styles and colors,” Dean replied with a shrug. “They try to give people a choice in what's available.”

He couldn't help but smile a little as Naomi kept lingering on anything purple.

“Would you like to get some things?” he asked her. “It would help you feel more at home.”

“I understand enough to know these things cost money and I don't feel I deserve to ask for anything,” she replied, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread at the end of her shirt.

“First off, don't worry about money; Gabriel took care of that for us, as a gift to Castiel,” he told her. “Second, I want to do it. I've got a feeling you're an Omega and therefore in my care. I want you to be happy.”

She blushed lightly at that. Nodding, she looked up and through the various selections, settling on a reversible set; one side a deep plum purple, the other a purple and black plaid pattern. Charlie helped her get matching pillows and several other items for her room and bathroom that coordinated with what she'd chosen.

As he paid for everything and loaded up the truck they'd taken instead of the Impala, Charlie and Naomi had went off to another section of the store. They weren't long; Charlie carrying several large bags. After loading up their bags, they got back in the truck; Naomi between him and Charlie. Starting up the truck and starting off back home, Naomi eased up against him, tense and clearly a little nervous. He grinned and put an arm around her, driving easily with one hand on the wheel. She relaxed against him, sighing softly and placing her arm around the back of his waist.

It didn't take long to get back and get everything unloaded. The three of them managed to take everything in one trip. Once everything they'd went for was given to the right person and put away, Charlie went off to her room, muttering something about writing up a campaign. As he headed towards the kitchen to check on dinner, Naomi stopped him. Again, she looked nervous.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her.

“Um....well,” she started to say, wringing the bottom of her shirt. After a couple of minutes, she dropped her hands and sighed heavily. “I...I'm bored of this place. It was nice to go out for a change, Dean. And I would like to do it again.”

“That's great,” he told her, smiling. “Cas is going to be taking Malachai and a few of the others shopping once he gets back from Gabriel's. You could go with them, if you want.”

“Honestly, I...I would rather go with you,” she replied, blushing heavily.

“Why?” he asked.

“I know that the others don't like me,” she said. “It's part of the reason I keep to my room. But you're so patient with me and willing to give me a chance. May we please go out again? Just the two of us this time?”

He pulled her to him, holding her close.

“Sure,” he told her. “We'll go out tomorrow and spend the whole day out. Sound good?”

“Thank you, Dean,” she replied.

As they parted, Naomi gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her room. Dean started back towards the kitchen again with a smile on his face. Things were looking up with his new family.

 

*Ezrael*

 

“Any word on Castiel and his misfits?” Raphael asked, getting up from his bed.

He wanted to go to Sophiel, make sure she was ok. She was in bad shape. But at least Raphael would leave her be for a while. Hopefully.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, his stomach in knots. “Dean, Naomi and another Nephiah were at a shopping mall in Topeka, Kansas. I tried to follow them, but they were warded. I've made a map of the area they could possibly be in.”

“Good,” his Alpha said, heading for his personal bath. “Eventually, they will lower their guard and we will find them.” He turned to him. “Keep up the good work.” He then looked over to Sophiel. “You may go.”

As soon as he had left the room, Ezrael headed straight for her. She was bruised, bloody and clearly sore from the treatment of their Alpha. She'd been locked in here with him for well over a week.

“Easy, Sophie,” he murmured to her as he took her into his arms. “I'm taking you to the infirmary. He lost interest.”

“Finally,” she whimpered. “I hurt so much...”

“I know, love,” he sighed. “I know. I'm working on getting us free of him; I think I may have found a way. Just be patient.”

She tucked her face against his throat, making him purr with satisfaction. He'd always loved her. Her strength and tenacity; her compassion. To see her at the mercy of their Alpha; unable to even express affection to her in his presence. 

To him, all females were his. Betas like him were forbidden to mate. It...it didn't feel right. And as he rushed Sophiel to the infirmary, he swore that he would do what it took to free them from Raphael's tyranny.


	9. Dates and Escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while since I've updated. I'm working on a more consistent update schedule, but you know how life is. It likes to change plans for you at the drop of a hat. Anyway, enjoy this latest update.

*Dean*

 

“You ready to go?” he asked, easing Naomi's door open.

“Yes,” she replied, blushing as she stood up.

She was lovely in the lavender and blue sundress Charlie had bought her the other day, simple black sandals on her feet, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“You look great,” he told her with a grin. “Shall we?”

Naomi nodded, following him to the garage. She frowned when he passed by the black Impala and instead unlocked a cherry red convertible, holding the door open.

“I thought we were...” she started to ask as she walked over and got in.

“Baby over there needs to have her oil changed and I need to replace the fuel injectors before she hits the road again,” he told her, getting behind the wheel. “But I've went through every vehicle here and this beauty hasn't been out for a long while.”

She was quiet as they drove out of the garage and hit the road.

“May I ask where we are going?” she asked, sounding...afraid.

“We're going to take it slow and ease you into interacting in the world and since I figured that as an angel, you never got to have a childhood, we'd do some of the things that me and my brother Sam loved to do when we were growing up and we had a little extra money,” he answered. “Please don't be afraid to ask anything at all. I'm not going to be mad. I know that so much change has happened very quickly and change can be hard to get used to. But like I told you the other day, we are family now. And I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel comfortable and happy.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she said with a nod and a smile. “I do appreciate it.”

“Any time,” he told her.

They chatted as they drove into Topeka, Dean enjoying Naomi's genuine curiosity as he parked in a municipal lot, surrounded by stores and entertainment venues.

“What are we doing first?” she asked, smiling as they watched teenagers and families walk by, laughing and talking amongst one another.

“Over here,” he replied, heading off to the left.

They walked about half a block and he took her hand as he opened a gate.

“Miniature golf,” she read off the sign as they got in line. “I'm sorry...I don't get it.”

“It's simple, really,” he told her. “Normal golf is played on a golf course that's several acres of land. It involves hitting the ball over large distances into a target hole on each hole of the course, usually 18 in all. Miniature golf gets its name from the size of the course and instead of needing to utilize several clubs to play, you only use a putter.”

“That makes sense. I guess,” Naomi said with a nod.

“Pick whatever color ball you want,” he told her as he paid for the round.

He couldn't help but grin as she took a purple ball as he took the putters from the cashier. Taking a green one for himself, he took her hand and led her to the easiest of the 3 courses available for play. Being the middle of the week and in the early afternoon, there wasn't anyone on the easy course.

“I'll go first,” he said.

Naturally, his first shot went a little awry, ending up in the rough just behind the hole. He couldn't help but laugh a little at himself.

“Your shot,” Dean told her, standing off to the side and behind her.

Naomi took a couple of minutes to take her shot, but he smiled as he watched the ball coast along the fairway, hitting against the various obstacles, coming to a stop about an inch from the hole, right on the green.

“That was great,” he told her, moving down the hole. “Go ahead and chip that sucker in the hole. It's going to take me a few tries to finish.”

Naomi grinned as she set herself up, then tapped her ball straight into the hole. And like he thought, it took another 3 putts for him to finish. He jotted down their scores as they moved to the next hole. Hole after hole, she put him in his place, making it look like she'd been playing for years. It made him feel amazing to watch her as she started to open up, show a little personality. When some college boys were being jerks while they waited for her to take her first shot on Hole 11, he got a little nervous. He really didn't want to have to smite them when they made her cry. She'd been very sensitive the last few days.

“Hey honey, why don't you hurry that pretty little ass of yours up?” one of the boys asked, the other two with him snickering. “We have better things to do with our time.”

“Oh really?” she asked sarcastically, surprising him. She must've picked it up from him. She looked over her shoulder, popping her butt out a bit, batting her eyelashes at them. “I bet you 200 bucks that I can get a hole in one without even looking.”

“Ok, sweet cheeks,” the boy answered. “But if we win, we want you to come home with us for the night.”

“Deal,” she told them without hesitating.

That made Dean nervous, these guys clearly would be way too rough. She stared right at him as she prepared to take the shot. He nearly snorted as she winked at him, her eyes glittering very faintly with Grace as she took the shot. The boys watched with their mouths hanging open as the ball sailed straight around the sharp bend in the course, going straight through the windmill....and right into the hole. They were clearly pissed as they paid up and ended up leaving, their moods clearly ruined.

“Where did you learn to hustle?” he asked her. “Don't get me wrong; they were assholes and deserved it. But I got to say, you surprised the hell out of me.”

She blushed. “I've seen you hustle pool and poker from the Watchers' archives. Heaven kept tabs on you and Sam up until just after the Apocalypse was averted. I've seen quite a bit of your past, actually. And they were annoying me. I'm having fun and I didn't want them ruining it.”

“I'm glad to see you stand up for yourself,” Dean said with a grin. “You've been really introverted and it was worrying me when they started bothering us.”

“I'm tired of feeling afraid,” she said simply. “I trust you. I trust Charlie and I'm working on trusting the others. But like you said, it's been a lot. So I've been trying to push outside what I'm comfortable with. But the others...too many of them in a room at once makes me nervous. I've done things to many of them...that were horrible and looking back...I hate what I've done. I'm scared they'll want revenge.”

Naomi started trembling as they hit the 12th hole, no doubt thinking about the nasty possibilities.

“Go ahead of us,” he told a group of four behind them, taking Naomi by the elbow and sitting her down at the nearby food court.

“I'm sorry,” she murmured as tears started falling. “I...”

“It's ok,” he said softly, pulling her close. “I get it. I've done unspeakable things that I've never been proud of and they haunt me from time to time. But it's in the past and I'm learning to let it all go. But it can be difficult when nightmares dredge it up every now and again.” He kissed her cheek as she cuddled close, letting out the hurt she'd obviously had been trying to hide. “I promise I won't let anyone come after you. Look, I'll talk to Cas and we'll talk with the Flock. It will be much better if we get it out in the open and see how everyone else is feeling. I will make our home safe for you. No matter what you've done, you deserve that much from all of us, to be safe in your home, with your family.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she said with a sniffle, holding him tight.

Once she calmed down, they continued with their game, Naomi finishing splendidly on the last hole. They played the other two courses and had fun. Naomi was getting pretty flirty really. It was a great change. Leaving the mini golf course, they started walking down the street, looking into the windows of the shops they passed. Nearing the end of the street, he started to go back the way they'd come when Naomi's attention was caught, resisting the gentle pull he gave on her arm.

“What is going on over there?” she asked, pointing across the street.

Looking across, he noticed it was a movie theater. And there was a large crowd of people taking photos of costumed individuals; one a fox wearing a tie and a green shirt, the other a bunny dressed as a cop. In fact, there were dozens of other people out front, wearing as little as a tail and ears or a full suit like the first two, of various other species. Dean looked up at the marquee. It read; Zootopia, along with the times it was playing.

“Hmm...I've heard of this movie,” he said as they walked across the street. “It's been all over the TV and internet. A lot of people have been excited for it, actually.”

“What's it about?” Naomi asked.

“I've only seen one commercial,” he answered. “But it's supposed to be set in a universe where animals evolved like we did, creating a society much like ours. The story follows a rabbit that becomes a cop and has 2 days to solve a case with a fox. You know, it's only 20 minutes before the next showing, would you like to see it?”

“I would,” she said, looking a little nervous, “but isn't this supposed to be a movie for children?”

“No one here's going to judge,” someone said off to their right. They both turned to see someone about six foot tall, in a german shepard suit, wearing rainbow leg warmers staring at them. “We've all grown up watching films and shows like this. It speaks to the child in all of us and these days, it's a well respected form of art and the stories being told in this medium are always evolving, teaching children morals and giving them a way to grasp difficult subjects.”

“May I ask why you are dressed this way?” Naomi asked.

“I'm a furry,” he replied simply. “It's a community of people that are big fans of anthropromorphic animals, like those featured in this movie. We create our own characters and personas, art of the characters we create. Many people in the fandom draw, write or contribute in some creative way. There are countless meets we set up to get together and share stories, art, just have a good time together. In fact, there are many conventions all over the world where we get together, sell things we've made....perform...have fun while also raising money for charity groups doing great work for animals and those who care for animals.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” she said, smiling as she watched kids come up and take pictures with those wearing costumes.

She peeked into their minds and while some of the adults on the street or passing by were clearly displeased by those congregated here, the children had nothing but wonder and delight as they interacted with those here.

“It's a blast,” the shepard said with a chuckle. “You know, we're planning a meet up at the local bowling alley in two weeks. Feel free to come and join us, we always love to meet new people and introduce them to our community. Even if it isn't your thing, we still know how to have a great time.”

“I'll definitely keep it in mind,” Naomi told him with a grin. “Enjoy the movie, sir.”

“You too,” he said, as they walked off. “I'm Jackson, by the way. If you look me up online, search for Artful Canine. I have several pages you can get my contact info off of.”

“I will,” she replied, before they walked across the street.

 

Evening

 

*Naomi*

 

“What a day,” she sighed as Dean parked the car on a level hill, a field of grass and wildflowers just below them, the sun having finished setting and the stars out overhead. “Everything we did was great...and the people we met were so nice and fun.”

“I'm glad you had a great time,” Dean told her. “I had a great time with you too. I have to say...you've surprised the hell out of me.”

“How so?” she asked, almost dreading the answer.

Dean snapped his fingers and two full length mirrors appeared in the field just below them. He helped her out of the car and led her to them. Standing her in front of the first mirror, she was puzzled. The image in the mirror was of her...but it was from before the Apocalypse. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she was wearing a dull gray suitcoat and skirt, with simple shoes. She had a stiff posture, nothing but serious. She didn't like it.

“This is what I saw when I first met you,” Dean explained. “It was clear you wanted nothing but order and perfection, doing whatever it took to get it.”

He then pulled her over to the second mirror, this one showing her actual reflection. The difference was night and day. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. The dress she was in fit her well, the colors bringing youth to her appearance, along with the experiences of the day. Her posture was more relaxed and fun.

“This is what I see now,” Dean told her. “You're younger in spirit than what you let on. Not only that...you're kind, generous...funny as hell. There's so much more to you than what you were trying to convey before. And that's what I love about you. Always something new to discover.”

“You love me?” she asked, tensing up. “But...what about Castiel?”

“Castiel is my Alpha and first mate in my heart,” he explained. “I love and adore him more than anything in this world and the next. I've had my fun with some of the others...and they are all great to hang out with and I'll gladly help them when needed. But Castiel, Amy...and now you...are the ones I feel closest to. The few that I can trust with my deepest secrets...and my heart.”

“What about Charlie?” she asked, “You've known her longer than me...and...I heard about what you did together after her Change. I thought she'd mean more to you than I would.”

“We've been through a lot together,” he agreed. “And she's fantastic in bed. But I just don't have that feeling...that connection that I have with you. Maybe I will one day, but for now, I'm focused on the present.”

“I...don't really know what to say, Dean,” she finally said as he pulled her close, the mirrors vanishing.

“You don't have to say anything,” he replied.

“I could get used to this,” Naomi thought as they laid out in the field, looking up at the stars.

 

*Ezrael*

 

“Keep going, Sophie,” he panted, tearing through the thick brush. “We need to keep moving.”

“We wouldn't have to if...,” she snapped as she tripped and fell over a stump.

“I won't apologize for it,” Ezra growled, helping her get to her feet. “Unbinding us from Raphael...I had to get you away from him. I love you. I couldn't stand seeing you in agony anymore. Neither of us were meant for him...you know that.”

“But you know he won't stop until he catches us,” she said, tears flowing down her face. “And he'll kill you.” She tried to get to her feet, but they kept falling out from under her. “I...can't keep going.”

“I'll carry you,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “And I would rather die protecting you than to watch him rape you anymore.”

“Who's out there?!” a gruff male voice called out. “Show yourselves!”

The sound of a shotgun being cocked could be heard clearly through the night. A light came on a little ways off. The forest tapered off onto a salvage yard. Piles of old and rusted cars stood before them as footsteps came towards them. Ezra carefully walked out of the woods and into the narrow clearing between the woods and the yard as the steps came towards them.

“I want your hands up and to stop where you are,” the voice called out.

An older, slightly heavyset man wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and a trucker cap came from around a pile of cars, gun up.

“Sir, we mean you no harm and no trouble,” Ezra said aloud quickly. He didn't want to take chances with getting shot. “I'll stay right here, but I can't put my hands up.”

The man reached over and flipped a switch on a nearby post. They both blinked rapidly as a bright spotlight came on just above them. He lowered his weapon slightly.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked.

“That's...complicated,” Ezra answered.

“Try me,” the man snorted.

“I'm...Ezrael and this is Sophiel,” he finally told the human. “We're angels and we're on the run from the Archangel Raphael.”

It took several minutes, but he finally lowered the gun.

“You're not the only ones,” he said gruffly. “Come in.”

As he brought Sophiel inside, he saw the sign above the door: 'Singer Auto and Salvage'. That made him worry.

“You are Robert Singer?” Ezra asked their...host.

“The one and only,” he replied. “But call me Bobby, would ya?”

“But...you're supposed to be in Heaven,” Ezra growled, now on edge. “I should know. I checked you in myself.”

“Death brought me back down,” the human replied. “Said I was still early. Bit of a stuck up prick really. But at least he knows his food.”

“You said there were others that ran from Raphael,” Sophie said as he eased her onto a cot set up in the living room. “Who?”

“Issac and Josaiah,” Bobby replied. “They crashed into the yard a few days ago. Issac was kind enough to ward the house before they took off yesterday.”

“Where did they go?” Sophie asked.

“They said they'd heard there are 2...flocks here on Earth. They went out to find them, see if they were meant for them. They'd explained to me how they'd been forced into Raphael's flock,” Bobby said. “Look, stay however long you need to. The property is safe and you can figure out your next move. You both look like you've seen better days.”

“That's putting it mildly,” Ezra laughed. “And thank you for your hospitality; we really appreciate it.”

“And if it isn't too much trouble,” Sophie said, blushing. “Could we bother you for some food?”

“Josaiah had had a hard time asking too,” Bobby told him. “I'll see what I have. Get some rest.”

As Bobby headed into the kitchen, Ezrael climbed onto the cot next to her and pulled her close.

“We'll be ok,” he told her, closing his eyes for a few moments.

“I hope so,” Sophie purred, curling in close.


	10. Event Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've posted, but it's been difficult to find time to work on anything. I promise that things are going to start picking up in this story in the coming chapters. Please enjoy this latest installment.

*Sam*

 

“How's Mark doing?” he asked Gabriel as the Alpha came downstairs, putting down the book he was reading.

“He's good,” Gabriel told him, sitting next to him and propping his feet on Sam's knees. “Tired mostly. Poor kid was put through hell with his change. “

“What the hell happened anyway?” he asked as he started massaging Gabe's feet. “He seemed to be fine. Next thing me and Karen know, you've taken him to his room, locked and sealed the door. Damon was beside himself, but his change kept him occupied.”

“As you know, Damon is a Minor Alpha,” Gabe answered, stretching his arms behind his head. “He will be more assertive than most of our Flock, his primary duty here to watch over and protect the Flock. Mark...he's a Prime Alpha. That's why I wanted to separate him; I could sense him becoming very agitated with everyone around him. I wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if he lashed out.”

“But...I thought there is only one Prime Alpha per Flock?” Sam asked, shocked with the news.

“There is,” Gabriel told him. “He still has some time to go before he is mature enough, but eventually, he will find a mate and start his own Flock. It will be challenging to have him around as he gets older, because he's going to sense he is much more powerful than the rest of the Flock, except me, you and Karen; since both of you are my Primes. I may have to discipline him more because this is my Flock and I won't have him overstepping those boundaries. It may seem cruel, but trust me in that it will be necessary to ingrain into him the proper social behavior with a Flock that isn't his to lead. I won't have him turning into another Raphael.”

“Alpha?” a soft voice asked from behind them.

They both turned to look over the back of the couch to find Mariah, one of his new Betas, standing there, looking very nervous.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked, keeping his tone passive and approachable.

“May I get a book to read from the library please?” she asked, stepping back and looking at the floor.

“Of course you can,” he told her. “You can do anything you like here and if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask. Don't be nervous; there's no reason to be. No one is going to hurt you here. I know I haven't been able to really sit down with everyone and go over the lay of the land here, but I will assure you all....nothing is off limits here. The only thing I ask is everyone stay on the ranch. I know a lot of you that I brought here haven't really ever been on Earth and I don't want anyone getting lost.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Mariah said, sounding very relieved and clearly more happy. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You are welcome,” Gabriel told her as she went back down the hall to their library.

“And you were worried about not being a good Alpha,” Sam murmured, moving to lay across Gabriel.   
“You're very good to all of us.”

“I'm trying,” Gabriel sighed, crawling into Sam's lap, getting Sam to stretch out on the couch under him. “Speaking of which, I have to thank you for last night. You were fantastic with Karen, helping her with the change. And you took your own ascension to Prime extremely well. Man...if I would've known how good it was going to be with you....I would've come out of hiding a long time ago.”

“Thank you,” Sam purred. “You know...it's been a few months since we've seen Dean and everybody. I miss him.”

“Same here,” Gabriel sighed. “And I miss Michael and Lucifer too. Hmm...how's about we invite them and their Flocks over here? We can have a party and meet their Flocks...catch up.”

Sam pulled him close and kissed him hard.

“I take it you like that idea,” Gabriel chuckled when he was able to come up for air again.

“More than you know,” he purred, pulling his hips in tight, letting him feel just how much Sam liked his idea. “How's about we go upstairs for a little privacy?”

Gabriel didn't waste time, saapping his fingers and moving them both into the master bedroom. Sam laughed.

“Impatient today, Alpha?” he chuckled, getting to his feet and stretching slowly while Gabriel laid back in their bed; his clothes gone a moment later.

“It's been a while since we've had time to ourselves,” Gabriel growled, watching him intently as he started stipping his clothes off slowly. “I love the boys and I adore Karen, don't get me wrong. But you were my first. I've loved you since I first met you, Sam. I'm so lucky to have you.”

“I love you too, Gabe,” he sighed, tossing his shirt at the Alpha, slowly stretching his wings out. “I had deep feelings for you when I first met you, but....I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling. I wish I would've went for it then.”

“What matters is we're together now, Sam,” he murmured to him. “It doesn't do any good to dwell on the past.”

“Ok,” Sam sighed, shinvering a bit as he slowly pulled his belt free from his pants.  
He hesitated undoing his pants, blushing uncontrolably.

“What's wrong, Sammich?” Gabriel asked, looking concerned. “I'm enjoying the show.”

“I...well...I'm wearing underwear that's a little risque for me,” he answered. “I love the way they feel, but I don't want to weird you out.”

“Sam...it's ok. You can wear anything you want. Whatever it is, it doesn't bother me,” he told him, easing back further into the pillows on the bed. “Please let me see you.”

He whimpered a bit as the shiver up his spine intensified from his Alpha's words. It gave him the courage to finish unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor. Gabriel growled audibly, making him blush harder as he stood before him in nothing but a pair of extra large purple satin and lace panties. The bulge of his arousal extremely evident. Due to his height and size, he'd had to special order his underwear. He could practically feel his heart beat through his rock hard cock.

“Damn...talk about sexy,” Gabriel purred. “You look fantastic in those. I take it you tried them out due to the increased sensitivity to your privates?”

Sam nodded, slowly prowling up the bed to his Alpha, fanning his wings out for Gabriel to touch.

“All my old boxers were chafing and going commando wasn't an option. So I ordered a couple pairs to try out,” Sam sighed, straddling Gabriel's lap. “They felt so good...it was a relief to finally be comfortable. So I ordered more. I'm glad you like them. I like this color personally.”

“It suits you, Sammich,” Gabriel purred, running his fingers through his wings.

Sam gasped, then moaned, grinding against Gabriel's hard cock, his ass slicking up quickly. He quickly took off his panties, to keep from ruining them.

“So ready for me already,” Gabriel whispered to him, gently spreading him open, working two fingers into him. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Always, Alpha,” Sam moaned, pushing back on his mate's fingers, loving the feel of the stretch.  
“Please...more...”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Gabriel chuckled, rolling them to where Sam was on his back, wings spread out across the bed. “I'll give you what you want, baby.”

He buried himself in Sam's body with one smooth stroke, growling pleasurably as his cock was squeezed deliciously. Sam shouted, his back arching as he was filled. Sam grabbed at Gabriel's back, leaving scratches down his sides and back as he started thrusting deep and hard, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“Mmmm....I can't wait until mating season,” he grunted, not letting up on his pace. “Can't wait to fill this belly with our kids. You're going to be a wonderful parent, Sam. I want it all with you, baby.”

“Same here,” San panted, finally coming on a yell as Gabriel grabbed his cock and gave it a quick twist. Gabriel wasn't far behind, holding himself deep as he spent himself.

Sam pulled him in for a kiss, unable to stop smiling as he eased down beside him.

“So, want to plan our party now?” Gabriel asked him.

“Later,” Sam sighed as he turned on his side to face his mate. “I just want to cuddle for now.”

“Good enough for me,” Gabriel said with a grin.

 

*Dean*

 

He knocked twice before easing Naomi's door open. She was sitting on her bed, her pillows propped up behind her back, a sketchbook propped up in her lap. Her TV was playing Disney's Robin Hood. He couldn't help but smile; ever since they went and saw Zootopia on their first date a couple months ago, she expressed a huge interest in Disney and other animated films. She had found she was fascinated with animation and art, so he and Cas bought her a bunch of art supplies. Charlie even got her a state of the art computer to experiment with doing her own animation and a drawing tablet too, to try digital painting. No one had seen anything she's worked on yet, but she was opening up to everyone in the Flock.

Granted, it's been slow going, but ever since they sat everyone down and she found out that no one really hated her anymore, things were a lot less tense. She still had some anxiety issues, but she was working those out both with them...and some friends off the internet. He'd taken her to the meet at the bowling alley the dude in the German Shepard costume had invited her to and she'd loved it. She met a bunch of people that gave her their online information and they talk on a regular basis. Dean had a suspicion that she was wanting to join the Furry community, but she didn't know how to tell him or Castiel. It would come out eventually.

“How are you doing, Naomi?” he asked her, sitting on the end of her bed.

“I'm good,” she replied, looking up from her book and smiling. “Really, I am. I'm almost done with my first animation project.”

“That's great,” he said, beaming.

“It's only about 30 minutes long,” she sighed. “But I really like it.”

“Would you like to show it to the family?” he asked gently.

“I don't know...maybe,” she said. “I would like to show it to my friends too though.”

“We'll figure something out, ok?” he asked her, patting her knee. “Is that what you're working on now?”

She shook her head.

“Nah. I'm actually working on a piece for Saia, one of my friends I met at the meet,” she replied. “I remember she told me that she has been wanting art of her fursona for years, but can't afford it. So I'm drawing something for her.”

“Oh yeah...was that the river otter or the angel dragon?” he asked. “I can't remember which.”

“The angel dragon,” Naomi said with a blush. “I think they're adorable. I...I made one for myself too.”

“May I see it?” he asked, loving how adorable Naomi was being; so shy...so innocent.

“Don't laugh, ok?” she asked, looking nervous. “No one's seen anything I've made yet.”

“I won't laugh,” he told her. “I promise you.”

The door to her room closed quietly, no doubt Naomi using her Grace to close it. She then handed her book over to him. He gasped in surprise when he got a look at it. The picture was nearly done; only needing a little more work on the color and ink to finish the line work, but it was beautiful. It showed a field of flowers under a full moon. Her friend's angel dragon character stretched out in the center of the field, looking up at the star filled sky. It's pelt was a lovely pale pink, almost ivory, the paws fading into a pale gray. Short stripes of luminecent turquoise and purple were scattered across its body, its belly a pale purple. Its eyes were a dark blue and its muzzle matched.

“This is amazing,” he told her. “Really, it is absolutely beautiful. How long have you been working on this?”

“About four hours,” she replied. “I love doing it and I know it's going to make my friend so happy.”

“Most definitely,” he told her. “We'll have to have it framed before we give it to her.”

She nodded, taking her book back.

“Dean?” she asked after several minutes of quiet.

“Yeah?” he replied, turning back to her.

“Some of my friends....are talking about going to a convention this year....in Indianapolis, IN,” she finally said. “It's in August...and I want to go. I know it's May, so it's still a couple of months out...but I want to sign up to maybe deal art. They do a lot of charity work and I figured I could take what I actually earn from any artwork and donate it...”

“Hold up, Naomi,” he told her, helping calm her, as she was becoming agitated from her nerves. “You don't have to give up what you earn.”

“You...you'll let me go?” she asked, clearly surprised.

“Well sure,” he answered. “Me and probably Charlie, maybe one or two others will go with us as a precaution, but yeah. It sounds like fun.” He handed her a credit card Cas got from Gabriel. “Go ahead and reserve a few rooms, preferably suites or King beds. Get at least 3 for now.”

“Should I go ahead and register us for the event?” she asked.

“If they have that option, sure,” he told her. “Do the rooms first and I'll get Charlie's ID and anybody else coming's ID too.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she told him. “I really appreciate it.”

“Sure thing,” he replied, leaning over and kissing her briefly. “Hey...Charlie wanted to know if you wanted to join her new D&D game.”

“Yeah!” she said excitedly. “After I'm done with this, I'll bring my sheet so she can approve the character I created.”

“I'm glad to see you open up like this, you know?” he asked her, moving up next to her, pulling her close. “It makes me very happy.”

“Thanks to you, I'm very happy too,” she told him, hugging him tight.

Once she finished reserving their rooms, Naomi went with Dean to find Charlie. As they entered the new gaming room they'd created by tearing out the walls between several rooms, Malachai came in, holding a fairly thick stack of mail.

“Mail's here!” he called out using both his voice and his Grace.

Everyone came in and sat down. As Malachai called out the name of the person each item was addressed to, they got up and took their mail from him. It was a daily ritual they all enjoyed. The last letter had Malachai appearing nervous.

“Pime Alpha Castiel,” he said, holding out the letter.

Cas came toward the Omega and took the letter from him gently. It wasn't Cas's fault the Omegas of the Flock, other than Dean, were nervous around him. They tended to feel vulnerable around the Alphas. It was getting better as everyone got to know each other, but it's been a work in progress.

“Thank you, Malachai,” Cas told him, smiling warmly. “I appreciate you taking time every morning to bring everyone their mail.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Malachai answered, blushing heavily.

Cas was quick to open the letter and was clearly pleasantly surprised.

“My brother Gabriel has invited our Flock to a party this weekend at his ranch,” he announced to everyone. He's also invited Michael's Flock as well. I think it's a great idea to get us all together, catch up and just have fun. He's asked us to feel free making anything for food or entertainment to share with everyone. They also plan to set off fireworks that night.”

Everybody was talking amongst themselves, clearly excited at the prospect of a party. Naomi seemed a bit hesitant, but that gave way quickly to excitement.

“I could show my short movie to everyone,” she said to him, gripping his forearm.

“That's a great idea, Naomi,” he told her with a grin. “We could show it just before the fireworks.”

“Show what?” Castiel asked, coming over and pulling them both close.

“Naomi's been working on a short animated movie,” Dean told him. “She's also been working on art for one of the friends she made when I took her out that night a month or so ago.”

“The party that you showed me the pictures from?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Naomi replied.

“Would you mind showing me a little of what you've done, Naomi?” Castiel asked.

“Ok,” she answered, clearly nervous again. “Just let me talk to Charlie first.”

“Take your time,” he told her.

“How's she doing, Dean?” Cas whispered to him, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

“A lot better,” he gasped, loving the attention. It had been a while since Dean was busy helping the Omegas of the Flock be more at ease. “She's much more outgoing and her passion for art is wonderful to see. She asked me if she could go to a convention in Indiana in a couple of months. I told her I would go with along with Charlie and at least a few others, just as a precaution.”

“I will go as well,” Cas told him, “Amy too. Charlie can room with Naomi and we'll bring Malachai too. He's the most uneasy around me and I think a trip with us will do both Omegas good.”

“Good,” Dean purred. “It's been a while since it's just been the three of us. And events like this one will have plenty to do so we should be good to spend time alone.”

“We'll make sure to bring plenty of money as well,” Castiel added. “I imagine there's a charity they raise money for?”

“Probably,” Dean answered, “Naomi's wanting to set up as an art dealer at the event for at least one day of it, then donate the money she earns.”

“It's good to see her thinking of others,” Castiel purred. “Mmm...after seeing Naomi's work, we should go back to our room for some private time.”

“I love that idea,” Dean growled, teasing the Alpha by running a hand through the feathers of his middle right wing.

“Careful there, Winchester,” Cas growled playfully.

“Ready, Alpha?” Naomi asked off to their side.

“So you in Charlie's game?” Dean asked as they headed back for her room.

“Yep,” she said, clearly excited. “She really liked my ideas for my character. We start playing later this afternoon.”

“I love seeing you open up like this,” Cas said as they entered her room. “Dean told me about the convention. And I'm going with.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, clearly still a bit nervous, but relieved she's being allowed to go.

She grabbed her sketchbook and after several minutes, handed it over to Castiel. Dean watched the Alpha open the book and look at the drawing he'd seen not long before. His expression was one of awe as he examined the work in progress.

“This is absolutely stunning work,” Cas said, carefully closing the book. “Is there a website or something for this convention you're wanting to go to?”

“Yeah,” she said, quickly going to her computer and pulling it up.

Dean watched Cas take a seat in front of the computer and start going through the site. The banner at the top giving the name of the event; IndyFurCon. Cas took a few minutes going over the programming section. It didn't have much, but said they would have the schedule up in early August, since they were open to applications for programming until late July. He found the forms Naomi would need to have filled out if she wanted to be a dealer. In a matter of minutes, they were printed, filled out, and stuffed into an envelope with a check for the fees.

“Put this in the mail tray by the front door so that Malachai will put it in the box to go out,” he told Naomi, handing her the envelope after putting the postage on it.

“Thank you, Alpha!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

She froze when Cas gasped. He put his arms around her waist and grinned, keeping her close.

“I've wondereed when you'd touch me willingly,” he purred, leaning down and kissing her again.  
Naomi was shocked, but she was liking the attention.

“I'm sorry, Alpha,” she told him, blushing heavily.

“Don't be sorry,” he told her, easing back. “I want you to comfortable around me. I'm ok with waiting until you're ready to do anything at all with me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just happy that you're happy.”

“Thank you, again, Alpha,” she murmured, kissing him one more time. “I'm going to work on my drawing some more before Charlie's game.”

“Have fun,” they both said as they left her room.

They held hands as they headed back for their room. Life was looking up.

 

That weekend...

 

*Castiel*

 

“Glad you guys could come!” Gabriel exclaimed as they came through the portal Gabriel had set up, creating a door in a large oak tree on his property. “We've missed you guys.”

“Same here, brother,” Cas sighed, pulling his older brother in for a hug.

They quickly stepped aside to let the rest of his Flock through, Gabriel and Sam giving greetings while he watched. Half of his Flock was carrying dishes made by their own hands, showing off some of their newly learned skills. Naomi was one of the last to come through with Dean. She was looking a little tired, having stayed up a bit late making sure her movie was finished and running smoothly. He was so proud of her. Gabriel's Flock was just finishing setting up the tables and several games across the field they were using. Michael and his Flock were already there, talking and laughing with several of Gabriel's Flock members.

“This is a great setup,” he told his brother as the door was shut. “You've done really well, brother.”

“So have you,” Gabriel said with a smile. “I haven't seen so many of our brothers and sisters so happy before this all happened.”

“Same here,” he added. “You want to play some badminton?”

“In a few minutes,” Gabriel said, checking his watch. “I've just got to wait on a few more guests.”

“Who else is coming?” he asked, curious.

“Bobby Singer called me about about a month ago,” Gabriel told him with a sigh. “He had two angels show up in his salvage yard; Ezrael, a Beta, and Sophiel a female Omega. They prefer to go by Ezra and Sophie. They were forced into Raphael's Flock. Sophie was constantly raped by Raphael. He forbids any of his betas to mate with any of the Omegas or females of the Flock; his Minor Alphas free to rape any Betas and only mate with Omegas or females with his permission. Ezra found a way to free themselves from his Flock and ran away. They've been with Bobby since, but he knows they are miserable staying there. They adore the human, but they need to be taken into a Flock.”

“That's horrible,” Castiel growled, pissed just from hearing how terrible Raphael was to his Flock. “He needs to be stopped.”

“I'm working on it,” Gabriel assured him. “Me and Michael have been comparing notes on ideas to strip his power. I asked Bobby here to show him my appreciation for caring for those two...and I hope to take Ezra and Sophie and if things work out...”

“Make them part of your Flock?” Castiel asked, finishing the thought.

“Not quite,” Gabriel replied. “One of Karen's boys, Mark....he's a Prime Alpha. He's been difficult, but so far, his respect for me has kept him under control. But I know it won't for long. So since Ezra and Sophie both are unattached...I figured if Mark feels anything towards them, they might agree to let him take them as the first of his own Flock. That would cause them to ascend to Prime Beta and Omega. I remember that before Dad left, both of them were high ranked Reaper angels and are experienced with having a considerable amount of power. I've acquired more land and increased my wards and the wards on the new land and built another ranch. That way, if Mark takes them on, the pair of them will be able to help him step up properly into his role and give them their own territory. Mark is already becoming territorial of his room and toys and I want to take care of this before it becomes a problem.”

“You don't think he's going to be sexual yet, do you?” Cas asked, worried for the new pair.

“He initiated intimate contact with me when I was helping him through his change,” Gabriel said. “No penetration, due to his presentation, but he was more than willing to let me touch him. But surprisingly, his demeanor is very tender in that kind of situation. I'm not worried about him forcing the pair to do anything they don't want to. The kid has a lot of potential to be a great leader and provider, and he's only 11, which is impressive.”

Gabriel then opened the door. Out stepped Bobby Singer, looking pretty happy and healthy. Following him were Ezra and Sophie. Sophie was very pretty; smooth tan skin, light freckles. Her red hair pulled back and simply braided. She was wearing a yellow and green sundress, her pale green eyes sparkling with life. Ezra was tall, toned and clearly a bit on edge. No doubt he was still protective of Sophie. He was wearing a blue plaid sleeveless shirt and a pair of cut offs, his short brown hair styled similarly to Dean's.

“Thank you for inviting us to your home, Gabriel,” Sophie said, blushing heavily, hiding a bit behind Ezra.

“You are most welcome,” he replied, bowing slightly. “Has Bobby discussed with you my proposition?”

“He has,” Ezra answered. “I will admit, it's risky. But we're feeling so alone....being outside of a Flock...it's distressing, to say the least. And we hate to think your own family may suffer if your young Prime Alpha starts getting out of control. We can't guarantee anything, but we can try.”

“Glad to hear it,” Gabriel sighed. “Castiel, would you excuse us? I'm going to introduce them to Mark. I'll see you later?”

“Of course, brother,” Castiel told him, heading for the food.

He hoped things went well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a picture of an angel dragon, to give a reference point for Naomi's art and what the species looks like.
> 
> http://t10.deviantart.net/8fmZKDhFXZ6i2A2HX3I9PBwnng8=/fit-in/300x900/filters:no_upscale():origin()/pre01/f702/th/pre/f/2015/044/f/b/baby_angel_dragons_by_dragonsandbeasties-d8hvl60.jpg


	11. Party On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a long delay. I've had so many things change on me in my life, I haven't been able to make time to write. I'm working on finishing this story though.

*Gabriel*

 

“Please be patient with him,” Gabriel told the pair as they approached Mark's room. “He's still young and he's confused. But being an Alpha...he doesn't want to admit it.”

“We'll keep that in mind,” Ezra replied softly, giving Sophie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Mark?” Gabriel asked, knocking a couple times on the door as he slowly opened.

“Yes, Gabriel?” the young Alpha sighed, clearly sounding a bit irritated.

“I have a couple of old friends I would like you to meet,” he said to Mark, holding back on getting on him about his attitude. It was hard, but he understood that the kid couldn't really help he was in a rotten mood.

Mark clearly perked up when he stepped in enough to let Ezra and Sophie enter. The young Alpha was clearly interested in them, no doubt sensing they were unattached. What he was relieved to see was Sophie reacting positively to the young Alpha's attention. After the abuse she'd been through, Gabriel expected her to end up in a corner, cowering at the slightest move toward her by Mark. Even Ezra wasn't acting defensive. The female seemed a bit puzzled at herself as she knelt before Mark, spreading her wings for him, the insides turned up for him to touch.

Ezra knelt next to her, holding her hand as Mark carefully ran his hands through her feathers. Sophie shivered all over from the clearly pleasant contact. But the moment was halted when he moved to sit on the window seat on the far side of the room. Mark glared in his direction, growling softly.

“Easy, Mark,” Gabriel told him, keeping his voice soft. “I have no intention of getting in your way. I'm going to leave you three alone, ok?”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Mark said, his tone grateful, the smile on his face real, not sarcastic. It was a relief to see.

Snapping his fingers, he moved himself onto a plane parallel to theirs. It rendered him invisible to the young Alpha and he wouldn't be able to sense his Grace. This way, he could keep an eye on them, make sure things don't get violent.

 

*Ezra*

 

“Hi,” Mark said to Sophie, continuing to stroke her wings. “I'm Mark.”

“My name's Sophiel,” she replied, clearly loving the attention. “You can call me Sophie.”

“I like it,” Mark told her, moving back on the bed, grabbing her arm and gently tugging. “It's very pretty, just like you.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” she cooed, getting up on the bed with him.

Mark eased against her, holding her close. Even though she was taller than him, he was still in charge. Sophie instinctively kept her wings low, a sign of submission to the Alpha present. Ezra came up and tentatively put his arms around Mark from behind, the need to connect and feel close undeniable. Thankfully, Mark read the situation correctly and welcomed him to the cuddling. They sat that way for several minutes before shuffling around and stretching out in Mark's bed, the young Alpha sandwiched between the two of them.

“I know we just met,” Mark murmured, tucking his face into Sophie's neck. “But...it feels like you both belong here, with me.”

“We feel it too,” Ezra replied, gently massaging the Alpha's shoulders. “We came to meet you and offer to join your Flock as your first mates, Alpha.”

“Yes,” Mark growled, turning over to face Ezra. He surprised the Beta by taking hold of his head and kissing him. At first, he was startled. But he quickly grew to like the feel of the Alpha's mouth on his own. He'd been forced by Raphael's Minor Alphas to go down on them, but never tried kissing him, Raphel himself wouldn't bring himself to do that with any member of his Flock. This was nice.

The young Alpha pulled back after a couple of moments, breathing heavily as a dark blush hit his face and chest. Mark started trembling, his eyes going a bit wild.

“I...I feel weird,” he stammered, biting his lip as his hips bucked up, his arousal evident through the pair of boxers he was wearing.

“You're ok,” Ezra told him calmly, gently massaging his shoulders more, gently letting his Grace flow over the Alpha to help calm him. It was working; the young Alpha's movements easing up as he took deep breaths. “You're a presented Alpha; your hormones are surging, wanting to bind us to you as well as initiate mating to scent mark us as well. We are ok with this, Alpha. I...I just ask that you try and be patient with us. We came from an abusive Alpha and don't want to be forced into doing something we aren't ready for, ok?”

“I understand,” Mark said, his face showing concern. “And I'm so sorry that you had to endure something like that. I promise to be the best Alpha for you.”  
He smiled broadly, leaning down and kissing Mark briefly. The Alpha pulled him close, purring deep in his chest as he reached around and started running his hands through his wings. He groaned softly as he spread his wings wide, giving Mark more to touch.

Mark jumped a bit when he felt Sophie ease up against him. Ezra eased him onto his back. His face and chest were darkly flushed as they got him undressed.

“You've got an impressive body, Alpha,” he purred, seeing the potential in the Alpha's young body. “If you take care of it...it's clear you'll be strong and powerful when you get older.”

“Thank you,” Mark managed to pant, his arousal standing straight out from his body.

“I didn't think I would want to do this willingly,” Sophie murmured to him, taking her own clothes off before straddling the young Alpha's hips. She gasped, clearly liking what she was feeling as she rubbed herself against him. “You're amazing.”

Mark purred loudly at the compliment, managing to sit up. He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. She jumped a bit in surprise, but it didn't take long for her to get into it. Mark instinctively held his arm out to him, a soft glow pulsing at his wrist, right where his vein was. He wasted no time in pulling his blade and making a quick cut, the slice glowing with Grace. He quickly put his mouth to the slice and sucked, drinking of the Alpha's Grace, effectively binding himself to the Alpha. A moment later, he healed the slice for Mark and eased back against the headboard, the binding underway. His thoughts were becoming a bit clouded as the link between him and Mark formed. Arousal was the first thing for him to feel through the link from the young Alpha. It had him groaning, his pants growing very tight. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to get his clothes off. He then eased back and let the sensations wash over him.

 

*Sophie*

 

Once Mark had his arm back, he started playing with her body, touching her everywhere. Pulling away from his mouth, she bit her lip, becoming hesitant as Mark took himself in hand, rubbing himself against her. More than likely to keep himself under control.

“You don't have to do this,” he whispered to her. “This is crazy...I've just met you. Yet...I want nothing more than to care for you. It scares me, honestly.”

“Me too,” she told him, growing a bit shy. Blushing heavily, she let her wings wrap around them.

It made her feel safe. “But it isn't bad. I don't feel real fear like I did with Raphael. It's more nerves....that I don't want to disappoint or anger you.” She gasped when he rubbed against her hard, the head of his arousal probing her, close to penetrating her. “I find that I want this with you, Mark. Please...”

“Ok,” he said to her, kissing her gently.

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward in his lap a bit and eased down onto the Alpha's arousal. They both moaned loudly. He wasn't as big or thick as Raphael, which was a relief. He nearly tore her open every time he forced himself on her. Even though he wasn't as large, she could still feel him stretching her in a very pleasurable way. Mark gripped her hips tight, growling darkly. Yet, it didn't scare her. If anything, it made her wetter. She held still, knowing he needed time to get used to this. A few minutes later, his grip eased and he thrust up in her. She gasped, moaning again as her Alpha's hand moved up to her breasts. Moving with him, she looked over to Ezrael, worried he would be jealous. He was far from it. He was watching them with a warm smile on his face, touching himself. Eventually, Ezra eased close to them, touching them both. Wanting him to be a part of this, she reached over and gripped his cock hard. Ezra gasped, growling his pleasure as he started moving in her grip.

When Mark reached down between them and touched near where he was moving in and out of her....that was it for her. She shouted his name as something in her snapped and a massive wave of pleasure tore through her, making her tighten around Mark. He growled and pumped into her twice more before he held himself deep in her. Warmth welled in her where they were joined. She couldn't help but feel a little shocked. He'd made her orgasm; something Raphael never did for her. He had only cared about his own pleasure and trying to breed with her. Mark was more of an Alpha than Raphael will ever be. Ezra's release followed not long after theirs. He helped clean them up once he recovered. Once again, they settled back into the bed, Mark between the pair of them. No words were needed, they simply held one another as she felt the link forming between the three of them.

 

*Sam*

 

“You have to be cheating,” he said with a frown as Dean easily made the winning toss on the game of cornhole they were playing. It was him and Karen versus Dean and Amy. “You've always sucked at this game.”

“I've had a lot of practice, “ Dean replied with a grin. “Thanks to my flockmates, I've gotten a ton of practice at this game. Sorry, little brother. Looks like you need to step up your game.”

“It's been too long,” Sam finally sighed, unable to keep from smiling. “I missed this between us.”

“I felt the same way, Sammy,” Dean told him as they stepped away from the game, letting others have a turn. “You doing ok?”

“I'm fantastic, Dean,” he replied. “Things have been perfect. Granted, it's been a bit rough due to Mark being a Prime Alpha. But Gabriel has Sophiel and Ezrael meeting with Mark and if they get along, he'll be able to take them on as his Flock and that will solve our problem.”

“Consider it done,” Gabriel said from behind him. Sam felt his Alpha's arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Ezra and Sophie took to Mark well. They consumated their union and I've already moved Mark's things to their new home on the far side of the ranch.”

“That's a relief,” Sam sighed, easing into his Alpha. “He was clearly miserable. And from what Bobby told me, those two will ground Mark well.”

“You should've seen it,” Gabriel started, moving around to stand beside him. “Those two had him wrapped around their fingers.”

“Like I do with you?” Sam chuckled, threading his fingers through Gabe's, lightly holding his hand.

“No comment,” Gabriel said with a laugh of his own. “So Dean-o, I heard that Naomi has found a passion for Disney.”

“Yep,” he replied. “I'm proud of her.”

“I also heard she's showing interest in the Furry community,” Gabriel added. “Cassie showed me the pictures from the bowling meet. And you're taking her to a convention?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “She was interested from the moment we met that guy on our date. I want to encourage her to find things that make her happy.”

“Cas was right about you,” Gabriel said with a grin. “You're a better angel then most of us. Come on, let's have something to eat and then we'll do the 3 legged race.”

 

Later that evening...

 

*Dean*

 

“I'm nevous,” Naomi murmured as everyone found a seat, getting ready to watch the short she made. “What if they hate it?”

“What do you think of it?” he asked her.

“I...I love it,” she replied. “I'm proud of it. And for the first time, I feel I've earned the right to be proud.”

“Then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks,” he told her. “What matters is that you enjoyed making it and that you love what you created. Besides, I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit.”

“And you're giving me too much,” she told him. “You haven't even seen it.”

“I have faith in you,” he said to her with a grin. “Come on, no time like the present.”

He watched Naomi finally click Play on her computer with a trembling hand, the two of them moving around to the front of the screen Gabriel had set up for them. Dean could hear everyone shushing each other and focusing on the screen. The screen came to life with a vibrant forest scene, similar to the piece she'd drawn for her friend. A female angel dragon popped out of a flower bush, it's coloring similar to Naomi's wings. It played with a butterfly, dancing through the field. Eventually, another dragon joined it in its play. One that's coloring was an uncanny match to Dean's, clearly male judging from the body type. Others eventually came out into the field, of all colors and sizes. They seemed wary of the main two, but didn't pay much attention. The music was playful and melodic.

The female was youthful, full of life. The male, while bigger and clearly a bit older, had no problem with showing affection and joining play. What the female didn't see was the sheer drop of a cliff as she continued the chase. The male quickly bit the gray's tail and pulled her back. Yelping in pain, she looked at the minimal damage. She growled and attacked the male. The attack was shown through their shadows, blood staining the wildflowers in the field.

She stood over the older dragon panting, a smear of blood on her muzzle as ahe growled. She then looked over and saw the cliff. Inching closer, the young dragon saw that it was deep and dark; foreboding. Horror set on her face, she went back to the other dragon, clearly wanting to help, to apologize. She was then pushed away by others, clearly trying to protect the male from the grey. She tried in vain to get through to help. Instead, she was attacked and tossed over the side of the chasm. The young dragon hit against the side of the chasm before hitting the ground.

She lay there, tears forming and falling down her face. Faint memories of the dragon she attacked clearly helping others of their kind, helping her too. The movement of light as the young dragon lie there clearly was indicating time passing, the female trying to get up, but clearly in too much pain to manage it. Hearing flapping, the young dragon opened her eyes. The shot flipped to the female's point of view, the older dragon from before being revealed. The shot moved back, the young dragon clearly shocked. She cried, clearly relieved that her friend was alive.

The older one tried to get the gray dragon up. She lay there, clearly hurt enough she couldn't move, or didn't want to move. The elder then took the scruff of the gray's neck in its mouth and flew them both back up to the field. Once the gray was set down, the older dragon nuzzled the younger's side, a faint glow enveloping them. The gray shuddered and let out a sigh of relief, clearly being healed. The other dragons came towards them, circling the pair. She trembled, curling into herself; trying to hide from another attack.

The male nudged at her, eventually getting her to stand again. He nuzzled her face, clearly showing affection and forgiveness. Of those circling the pair, they brushed their tails through the flowers, causing butterflies and fireflies in a plethora of colors to fly up and out over the cliff as the sun finished setting. The female jumped with joy, all but squeaking with excitement as she took off after another butterfly, towards the center of the field. All of the dragons joined the chase before flopping onto their backs to look at the stars. The male lay down next to her and they cuddled as they looked up at the sky, the stars reflected in their eyes. A minute later, the screen faded to black.

Dean couldn't help but grin as everyone got to their feet and applauded the film. Naomi just stood there, frozen with shock as several people came up to her, praising her.

“That was amazing work,” one of Michael's flock said. “Very impressive.”

“Those dragons were awesome!” Damon, one of Gabriel's flock exclaimed. “Can you design one for me?”

“Us too!” others in the crowd shouted.

“Yeah,” she said with a grin. “Let me get my note and sketchbooks and we can get a few details down. But before I do any work, we'll need to come up with some form of payment.”

“We wouldn't have it any other way,” another replied.

As he watched the small group head over to a table to talk, he couldn't help but feel immensely proud of how gracious Naomi handled the group. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he headed off to help set up the last of the fireworks.

 

*Raphael*

 

He sat listlessly, watching his Minor Alphas have their way with his many females and Omegas. This was really the only source of entertainment these days. He preferred it when they found another presented Prime Alpha to torture and beat, see how long it would take for them to die. But they had fled to Earth or other sections of Heaven to hide away. It was torture to himself to know there were other Flocks of his size and strength out there; Gabriel and Castiel being the biggest threats. They never knew how to keep to themselves; especially their Winchesters. Michael....even he wasn't stupid to go after him and his Flock. If only he could find them...

“Alpha!” he heard one of his younger angels shout as he hurried into the space.

“Yes?” Raphael asked, his tone extremely bored.

“I've found where Gabriel and Castiel's Flocks are hiding,” the young angel gasped as he went to his knees, as he'd been taught.

“Where and how?” Raphael growled, pulling the young angel to his feet.

“Lebanon, Kansas,” he replied. “I could sense some of the more obscure and more powerful wards just outside of town, unable to cross into the town limits. So I marked that location and kept flying around until I found others, eventually ending up back at the first. The entire town and a 15 mile radius around it is warded. I then made some calls and found out that a 'Gabriel Messenger' bought a ranch and land that encompasses 12 square miles east of the town. Makes sense this would be where Gabriel's Flock can be found. Further research was able to dig up that there is an old power plant long abandoned on the west side of the town, but no one ever feels inclined to go out there, owned by a company that has no interest in developing it. I believe that is where Castiel's Flock is. The power protecting that area, is on level with our Father.”

“Very good,” Raphael said, greatly pleased and excited with this news. “For your reward, young Beta, please take your pick of any of the Omegas here to keep you company over the next 7 days.”

“Thank you, sir,” the young male answered. He quickly took the hand of a green-eyed female with red hair and fled.

“Bartholomew, take 5 others with you and watch the perimeter of this area our young friend found,” he called out. “Notify me the moment any angel is sensed leaving this area. With enough patience...we'll have them where we want them.”


End file.
